


Togther

by CS_and_Bellarke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Camp, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Running, on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 24,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_and_Bellarke/pseuds/CS_and_Bellarke
Summary: What if 2 people who hated each other ended up falling for each other.Clarke Griffin hated Bellamy Blake when they first landed on earth, they both wanted to be in charge. They both wanted the same thing, but some things that Bellamy Blake did she did not like.Bellamy Blake hated Clarke Griffin when they first met, she tried to tell him what was right and what was wrong, it most the time she was right, but he didn't want to listen. He was one of those bad boys who thought he knew best.One day he runs into the forest, not knowing what is going to happen to him and who comes after him. Well, you're gonna have to read to find out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Writer's P.O.V

She ran as fast as she could, but she could not keep up with him. He was too fast for her. But she did not give up, she ran and ran and ran until she saw him waiting by rocks.

She walked up to him, but he did not move or look at her. " why did you come here"

" I had to get away, you shouldn't be here, you need to leave and go back to camp NOW!" He says to her, 

" no, not without you," she says.

" I'm a monster, I should just die here and save everyone, most likely getting killed because of me" he says.

" Bellamy, listen to me, you're not a monster. Everyone has killed at least one person here" she says trying to get him to look at her.

" Clarke, I've killed so many people I killed Jaha for crying out loud" Bellamy says.

" you did it to be with your sister, I would have done the same thing as you" Clarke pauses and Bellamy looks up at her and then she continues " you need to come back with me, please"

He nods and they start to head back to camp. At first they said nothing to each other until Bellamy broke the silence.

" What did you come after me?" he asks her and she looks up at him.

" why wouldn't I, I knew you came out here, you feel guilty for the deaths that you may or may not have caused"

" I did cause them, but thank you for coming after me," he says.

" I'm just as much to play as you. We did what we needed to do to survive the attack from the grounders"

" thank you anyway" he pauses, " I know O wanted you to go after me" He says. 

" I didn't only do it for her, Bellamy, we all need you at camp to help us survive. More me than anyone, I need you to survive and help me run camp. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she says.

" and I need you to keep me in line, survive, run camp, and help protect my sister because you told me yourself, you would help protect her for her and me" he says to her.

They get to the gate a few minutes after they talk and Octavia over and right up to Bellamy and hugs him.

"Oh, Bell don't do that to me again, and thank you, Clark for getting him back," she says.


	2. 2

Bellamy's P.O.V

I could not stop thinking of Clarke all night and I don't know why, but I really don't want to stop. She risked her life to run after me into the woods and bring me back for my sister and for herself.

*later*

I woke up to a loud noise, and Clarke's tent, so I went in there to see what's wrong. When I walked in, I saw that she was having a nightmare, so I walked over to her and put my hand on her to try to wake her. I shake her a bit, and then she wakes up gasping for air.

" you're here, thank God," she says to me.

" Yeah, a mirror, are you okay?"

" I am now, thank you"

" I'm already yelling, so I came to check on you, I didn't know you get nightmares too" I say.

" Yeah, sometimes, but they have been getting worse, and I don't know why," she says.

" what was it about"

" We were in the woods and the grounder showed up, and at first he tried to kill me, but failed," she paused.

" we?"

" You and me," she paused again and then continued. " The grounder turned around and saw you, and went after you to get to me. There was more than one, so another held a knife to my throat and wanted me to watch you be killed you fought, but he was stronger than you right before he killed you, I agreed to go with them, they let you live, the guy backed away from you and you yelled ' no don't that's what they want' but I didn't listen, so one of them decided, since you said that you should die, and I watched as they stabbed you, and that's when I woke up" she explained.

" Wow, that's terrifying. I'm sorry" I say.


	3. 3

Clarke's P.O.V

I explained my nightmare to Bellamy because he was there to check on me before I woke up. I don't know why he was being so nice to me, we normally don't get along that well, but I also never, ever dream of him.

What is happening to me? Why am I dreaming of him, why is he being so nice to me what is going on?

*next morning*

I walked out of my tent to run right into the one person I didn't really want to run into yet this morning.

" Good morning, princess," Bellamy says to me.

" Good morning, Bellamy," I say, sounding angry.

" You okay?"

Dammit, why is he being nice to me " yeah, just wanting to start the day"

" okay, well, I'm getting a hunting party together, so I'll see you later," he says.

" I'm coming with you"

" sorry, princess, but you're needed here"

" they can survive an hour or 2 without me" I say looking right into his eyes.

" I don't think that's the best idea"

" well, I don't take orders from you, so I say I'm going"

" ok, princess, just stay close to me and please be careful," he says.

" Why do you care so much, you know, I can take care of myself" I say well, not looking into my eyes.

" We can have our only Doc dead, right?" he says, trying to get me to look at him, but it doesn't work.

" no, not what I meant, you have always cared like that, but ever since you ran into the woods, you've been nicer, you act like you care a lot more"

" I don't know why, but I feel like it's the right thing to do" He says " I'll try to stop if you want me to princess"

" no, I was just wondering"

With that we all head into the woods to get food for the trip lately, I have been noticing that O is keeping a good eye on me and Bellamy.

I get why she is with Bellamy but why me? It doesn't make sense, but then again, she is my best friend.


	4. 4

Octavia's P.O.V

This morning I saw Clarke in Bell talking and she seemed mad. I wanted to go out there and see if she was okay. Then I see that she tried to walk away, but Bell won't let her.

I've noticed since Clarke went after Bellamy, Bellamy has been acting different. Him and Clarke are not always yelling at each other anymore, and it's weird. I am planning on talking to both of them when they get back.

*later*

Clarke and Bellamy are just arriving back at the gate with the food for the rest of this month. I plan on talking to Clarke first.

" Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

" sure"

" Let's go to your tent," she nods and we start walking toward her tent. 

We get to her tent and she grabs me some water, then says " so what do you want to talk about?"

" So I have noticed, since you went after my brother, you 2 have been closer and nicer to each other. Is there something you want to tell me" I ask.

" no, why would there be?" she says.

" Are you dating my brother?" I asked her straight out.

" What, how the hell did you come up with that? I am not dating Bellamy," she says as she sits down.

" do you like him that way, tho" she says nothing and then looks down at the floor "I'll take that as a yes then"

" I do like him like that, but he will not for me, so what's the point?" she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter's are coming I promise

Clarke P.O.V

I just told Octavia that I really like her brother and now she wants me to tell him how I feel. I told her no, but she said either I tell him within this month or she will.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy's P.O.V 

After me, Clarke and the rest of the hunting party came back from the woods, I saw O take Clarke to Clarke's tent. About 20 minutes later O comes out and walks up to me.

" Can I talk to you?" she asks me.

" Yeah I'm… sure" I say we are going to be 10 and she has me sit down. I did what she said, and then she sat next to me.

" so… I have a question for you" she says.

" and what is that"

" do you like Clarke"

" Of course I do, we are friends," I say.

" no, not like that, do you love her"

" Where in the hell would you get that idea!" I say to her with confusion on my face. How did she find out?

" You didn't say you didn't love her, so do you?" I say nothing, I don't know how to tell her without lying " just tell me if you do, I won't tell Clarke, please"

" Fine, I do" that's when she starts smiling like a crazy person.

" I knew it," she says.

" please don't tell her"

" oh, I'm not, you are" I froze when she said that why does she want me to tell her at all?

" I'm what now"

" You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Her. That. You. Love. Her"

What am I going to do? She doesn't feel the same way, does she? I have to tell O I have a girlfriend.

" hey O, I can't tell her"

" why"

" because I-I-I have a girl-girlfriend"

" you what now"

" yeah, I have a girlfriend"


	6. 6

Clarke's P.O.V *a few months later*

It's been a few months since I told Octavia, I had feelings for Bellamy. One thing I am glad I didn't do was tell him how I feel, because the exact day I told Octavia, I found out he has a girlfriend.

You're still great friends and we don't fight as often, but we still do fight. I see him across the camp with his girlfriend Echo.

She doesn't really like me, but I'm just happy that he is happy… I think. Don't me plan a hunting party and I went because I needed more supplies.

* outside of camp*

We walked in silence at first until I saw something and Bellamy didn't know what I was doing.

" what are you doing, princess"

" getting what I need"

" Just be careful, okay," he says. I nod and I go and get what I need. After I got what I needed, I saw that Bellamy did not take his eyes off of me.

" What are you looking at?" I asked him.

" Nothing," he says.

" Whatever you say," I said.

We headed back to camp and when we got there, I went straight to the drop ship. I didn't even tell Bellamy, I just went.

*later*

I walk out the drop-ship and I see Bellamy talking to Octavia, they were yelling at each other again. This time I don't know what, but whatever it is I want to know.


	7. 7

Bellamy's P.O.V

Me and O were yelling at each other again, about me and my girlfriend. I keep telling her that I'm not leaving my girlfriend for Clarke.

She thinks that I'm making a mistake by not being with Clarke and part of me thinks she is right. I do have feelings for Clarke, but she most likely doesn't for me, so what's the point?

As a clerk, looking at me and O, when we were yelling at each other. So I walk away from O and walk to Clarke. She walks up to me at the same time.

" What was that about?" she asks.

" um, nothing"

" come on, it looked like something, tell me I won't get mad"she says

" fine, it was about you"

" me? Why me, what did I do"

" no, you didn't do anything, she wants me to leave Echo for you"

" Why, and why me, you're happy right?" She asks. 

" y-ye-yeah, I guess" I say. 

" are you happy"

" in what way do you mean happy"

" Are you happy with Echo?" she asked. 

"I-I-I don't know"

" how can you not know " she paused then continued " if you're not happy with her, talk to her"

" It's not that I'm not happy with her, but I could be happier without her" I say.

" then why are you with her?" she asks.

" because I feel alone"

" you're not alone," she says. 

" when I'm with her, I don't feel alone, but without her, and when you're not around, I do feel alone"

Now everything's quiet and I don't know what to say now, I can't tell her how I feel because I'm in a relationship. Echo isn't a horrible person, she is sweet, but she hates Clarke for some reason.

" You feel alone when I'm not around," she asked. I know I'd and all she does is walk closer to me and hugs me and I hug back.

When I'm hugging Clarke, I noticed Echo is looking at us and doesn't look happy. I stopped hugging Clarke and she looks at me with confusion then she turns around and sees Echo, she then walks away. 

I woke up to Echo and she doesn't look happy and looks like she wants to throw Clarke off a bridge. I don't know why she hates Clarke so much, but she does.


	8. 8

Clarke's P.O.V

Bellamy told me that he feels alone when I'm not there, and that's why he is with Echo. I can tell he wants to leave her at the same time he doesn't.

So I hugged him, but he pulled back and had a mad look on his face. I looked behind me and I saw Echo, and she looked pissed, so I left and I saw him go to her.

I walked into the drop ship and I saw that Raven was there. Me and Raven don't really get along because of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend slept with me, when he was still with her and she chose to give him another chance.

Every time I see Finn (Raven's boyfriend) I just walk the other way. I can't even begin to say how hurt I was when I found out he had a girlfriend because I was beginning to love him (not anymore). 

I walked out of the drop ship and went to my tent. When I got there, bell me and Octavia were in there. I was confused as to why they were there. I don't go to Octavia. First, I go straight to Bellamy.

" What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him.

" I need to talk to you and I didn't want to, but O, made me come and she came so I wouldn't just go to my tent" he says.

" okay, what do you want"

"O, can you give us a minute, please" he asks her.

" Yeah, I'll be in the drop ship," she says and walks out.

" What do you want?" I asked again.

" Why did you run off like that earlier?" he asked.

" well, because it looked like Echo was pissed, so I left so you could deal with it"

" then why have you been avoiding me"

" Every time you came up to me, I saw Echo behind you, and her face was telling me to back off, so I left you standing there before you spoke" I say. 

" I don't know why she hates you so much" I just shrug and then Bellamy hugs me, of course I hug him back, but it was weird.

" I'm sorry, she's like that," he says.

With that he left my tent and went somewhere. Few minutes later I see Octavia running into my tent.

" what the fuck is wrong with you" I ask her.

" What happened when Bell talked to you?" she asked.

" Nothing happened, we just had a talk" I say. 

" about your feelings"

" no"

" just tell me, please"

" no"

" then I'll ask Bellamy"

" ok, good luck" then she left.


	9. 9

Octavia's P.O.V

Clarke wouldn't tell me what she and Bell talked about and so I see if I can get it out of Bellamy. I left Clarke's tent and went to Bells.

" hey, Bell can I ask you something"

" you just did"

" I'm serious Bell"

" go"

“What did you and Clarke talk about?” I asked.

“Have her tell you,” he says.

“She won’t tell me”

“Why” he pauses, then continues “it wasn’t anything bad”

“Then tell me”

“I asked her why she ran away earlier today after we hugged”

“Oh, well do you know why?” I asked him.

"Yeah, she saw my face, so she turned around and saw Echo then walked away, then everytime I would walk up to her she would just walk away because everytime Echo was right behind me"

"Oh well I get that" I say. Silence began to grow so I say "why don't you just tell her how you feel"

"And what would that be?" He asks. 

Are you serious right now, he is acting like he doesn't know that he is in love with her, Sometimes I just want to strangle him. 

"You know exactly what I mean," I say. 

"No I don't," He says. 

"What are your feelings for her"

"What do you mean by feelings for her"

"Ugh, do you love her?" I asked him. 

"I-I-I" He pauses, turns away from me and walks away. 

"Well do you" I yell. 

"Of course I love Clarke, do you think I'd be debating whether or not to leave Echo!"

"You finally said it," I told him. 

"Well now you know," He says.


	10. 10

Clarke's P.O.V

After Octavia left my tent, I chose to take a walk. I walked into the drop ship first and I saw Monty. He was working with Raven on the computer.

I walk out of the drop ship and I walk past Bellamy's tent and Octavia was still in there with him. I listened in to see what they were talking about. 

"Well do you" Octavia yells at him. 

"Of course I love Clarke, do you think I would be debating whether or not to leave Echo!" He says, 

Oh. My. God. Did he just say that he loved me and that he was debating whether or not to leave Echo for me. I can't just forget this all happened and act normal. 

I'm going to try to avoid him and if that doesn't work then I'll ask him to go to the waterfall and I'll talk to him about what he said to Octavia.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy's P.O.V 

I walk into the drop ship and I see Clarke. She turns around and sees me then leaves the drop ship. Why did she leave as soon as she saw me in the drop ship. I don't understand why, we talked last night and made up. 

"Hey Monty do you know what's going on with Clarke" I ask him.

"No, she seems fine, why did you want to know?" He asks. 

"No, she is not fine there is something up, we talked last night and now she is avoiding me"

"Try to get her stuck in a corner and have her talk to you"

"I'm not going to force her to talk to me"

"Fine, I'll talk to her for you"

With that I walk out of the drop ship and I start to work on the upgraded walls that we have been working on. I was up on one of the walls working on it when someone almost fell but I fought them. Instead of them falling I did, I couldn't move, then I saw someone I did not expect… Clarke. 

Everything went black at first, but when I woke up, I was in the dropship in Clarke right next to me.

"What happened?" I ask her. 

"You fell off a wall and started bleeding internally, so I had to fix you" She says. 

"Well thank you for that… why have you been avoiding me"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were" I said. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," She said as she turned around.

"Okay fine, act like you don't know what I'm talking about" I say trying to get up. 

"Don't get up, you need to take it easy and rest" She says. 

"I'm fine"

"If you stay put, I'll tell you why I've been avoiding you"

"Okay tell me"

"I overheard you talking to Octavia last night when I was heading back to my tent" She says. 

"W-wha-what did you hear exactly?" I asked.

"Um-mm, that you-you w-were…"

"That I was in love with you"


	11. 11

Clarke's P.O.V

"That I was in love with you" He says. I nod and we sit there in silence. 

"Are you" I asked him. 

"Yes I am" He says. "And I want to be with you but I can't because I'm with Echo"

"Well don't leave her for me, don't break her heart just because you want to be with me." I say. 

He nodded and I walked out of the drop ship and went to find Jasper. Instead of finding Jasper, I found Octavia. 

"Hey you okay" She asked. 

"Yeah. No. I don't know" I say. 

"What happened"

"Bellamy told me he was in love with me"

"Are you serious?" She asks. I nod and she comes up and hugs me. "Isn't that great?" She asks. 

"I don't know, is it"

"Yes it is"

"I told him not to leave Echo for me," I say to her. 

"Why would you do that?" She says.

"I don't want him to choose me because of what he thinks he wants, I want him to choose me because he knows what he wants." I say. 

"Wow you're really grown up aren't you" She pauses then continues "do you love him"

"Of course I love him, who couldn't"

"A lot of people"

"Not what I meant"

"I know"

After talking to Octavia I decided to go back to my tent and I see Echo is in there. What goes through my head was 'what the fuck is she doing in there.'

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yell when I get in my tent. 

"I need to talk to you please," she says. 

"What did you want"

"Do you think that Bellamy is going to leave me"

"Why would I know that"

"Because you're his best friend, so I need to know has he told you anything"

Oh no, I really want to tell her, but at the same time I don't want to crush her. "Uh, no he hasn't, sorry"

"Thank you anyway" I nod and she walks out and I see Bell walking in. Why is he out of bed, I'm going to yell at him for this.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter's are coming just please don't be mad at me.

Bellamy's P.O.V

I walk into Clarke's tent after I see Echo walk out. Echo didn't see me, so when I walked in, Clarke turned around instantly.

"What was that about?" I ask. 

"You" She says. 

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” she says.

“What about me”

“She asked me if you told me if you were going to break up with her,” she says quickly.

“Why would she ask you”

“Because in her mind I’m your best friend” 

“She said that” she nodded and I went and sat next to her.

“Why are you out of bed!” she yelled, there it is the yelling as to why I’m up.

“I needed to talk to you”

“You could have asked Monty to come and get me,” she says.

“Because I want to talk to you alone,” I told her.

“Lets go to the waterfall” 

“Our spot” she nods and we head out of camp, to the waterfall. When we got to the waterfall, I sat down then she sat next to me.

“I am going to leave Echo” I said “and not just for you, I’m just not happy her but with you I am happy”

“Are you sure” without responding I lean down and capture her lips with mine.

“What do you think”

*later*

I was back at camp, yelling at people like normal. I see Echo walk past and then I run up to her so I can talk to her.

“Hey, Bellamy,” she says when she sees me.

“Hey, can we talk? '' I asked.

“Oh, no this can’t be good” she says under her breath. “So what do you want to talk about”

“I can’t do it anymore”

“Do what”

“Us, we need to stop and go our own way, without each other”

“You’re leaving me”

“Yes Echo I am”

“You know I went to Clarke to see if she knew you were going to do this and she said no”

“I never told her”

“You love her don’t you?” she asks.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” I tell her.

“You’re in love with her and that's why you are leaving me” she says. I don’t say anything and then she storms off, all pissed off.


	13. 13

Echo’s P.O.V

I can’t believe I was right, he left me, but he left me because he’s in love with his best friend. I walked away from Bellamy and I ran into Clarke. She sees me but I walk up to her because I needed to talk to her.

“Hey can we talk?” I asked her.

“Yeah, I guess” she says, we walk to the drop ship because no one was in there. “So what do you want to tell me”

“Bellamy left me”

“He did?”

“Are you telling me you had no idea he was going to”

“I already told you that when you asked me if I knew if he was going to leave you” she says.

“You want to know why he did that,” I asked her.

“Why did he”

“He did because he’s in love with you”

“He is not, could he just be confused about his emotions”

“No, I know he’s in love you, and you already knew he was”

“I- Nev-”

“Yes you did” I paused then I continued “he told you, didn’t he?”

“Yes he did, but I told him not to break up with you because of me, I told him id he really didn’t want to be with you then he makes the choice that he is not happy” she says.

“Well thank you for trying to get through his head” I said then left.


	14. 14

Clarke’s P.O.V

I can't believe he actually broke up with Echo, I thought he would chicken out like he did when he had to face his father. Yes he met his father and he regrets it and wishes he never met him. Octavia doesn’t know he met him because his father came to Earth and somehow knew who Bellamy was. He found him and Bellamy at first chickened out to see him, but I gave him confidence to face his father. The reason I’m saying his father is because Bellamy and Octavia have different fathers and both of them didn’t know who their children were… well I guess Bellamy’s did. Anyway I’m surprised he broke up with her for himself, but if I find out it was for me I’m going to kill him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy’s P.O.V

I was walking back into camp when I saw Clarke waiting at the gate for me. I walk up to her and we say nothing, then she hugs me. 

“What is this for?” I ask her.

“You didn’t chicken out,” she says.

“How did you-”

“She came to talk to me after you broke up with her”

“Why did she talk to you”

“To see if I knew what you were up to”

“What did you say?” I asked.

“I tried to lie but somehow she knew I knew” she pauses then continues “she left camp and said that she was going back to her home village, also she hopes we’re happy together” she says.

“Are we”

“Are we what?”

“Together”

“Do you want to be?” she asks.

I let out a breath the asked “will you be my girlfriend Clarke Griffin”

“Yes I will” she says while grabbing my face and kissing me.

*later*

It is union day and that means we get to sit around the fire and drink. I love union day and I am even more happy that I’m with Clarke. I was sitting on a log in front of the fire and then I saw Clarke and she was talking to Miller. She sees me and comes over saying “hey” 

“Hey, what were you talking to Miller about?” I asked.

“Are you jealous, because you know Miller is gay right?”

“No I’m not jealous and yes I know, I’m just wondering”


	15. 15

Writer’s P.O.V

Clarke and Bellamy are at the campfire just looking into each others eyes. Octavia comes up and looks at her brother then looks at Clarke, she notices that they are looking at each other like they love each other.

“Are you guys okay?” Octavia asks.

“Yeah, why?” Bellamy asks.

“You guys seem weird, like you love each other or something”

“And…”

“Are you guys together?” Octavia asked existed.

“Maybe” Clarke says. Octavia was so happy to hear that Clarke and Bellamy are together. That's all she wanted since Clarke and Bellamy became friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke’s P.O.V

I was sitting next to Bellamy when O came over and knew something was up. She was so happy when she found out that she started dancing like a crazy person and I don’t know why. After that, O left and I was just there with Bellamy alone by the campfire. I know I love Bellamy but I’m not going to tell him yet even though he kinda did already. 

“Hey, so I was wondering what you wanted to do for our first date,” he asks me.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” I asked him back.

“Whatever we do, I’ll love it because I’ll be with you”

“You’re sweet….. Why don’t we go to our spot and have a picnic?” I say.

“Sounds good,” he says.

“I’m getting tired, I think I’m going to go back to my tent” I tell him.

“I’ll walk you,” he says.

“Why don’t you join me”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight”

“Okay” we head back to my tent and when we get there he jumps onto my bed.

“Wow, you are such a child” I tell him with a laugh.

“I know,” he says. I lay next to him and he held me in his arms.


	16. 16

Bellamy’s P.O.V

We were laying in Clarke’s bed, and I didn’t want to leave but I knew I had to because me and Clarke both had work. She is still asleep and I do not want to wake her , all I want is to hold her in my arms forever. She starts to wake up and when she does she looks up at me.

“Good morning, Princess” I say.

“Morning, do we have to go to work?” she asks.

“Yes we have to”

“Noooo, I don’t wanna, I want to stay here with you” she says “can we be late please”

“No, we need to go” 

“You suck” she says. We get up even though we don’t want to. We get out and I go start on the walls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*After work*

After work I go and see what Clarke is up to. When I walk in the drop ship I see Miller and Jasper, then I see Clarke. I walk up to Clarke and she doesn’t know I’m behind her.

“Hey princess” I say.

“Ah, Bell, you scared me” she says after she jumped.

“Sorry princess, I didn’t mean to,” I explained.

“Yeah right”

“I’m not kidding, I didn’t mean to scare you”

“Fine I believe you, but I’m staying in your tent tonight” she says.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I told her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke’s P.O.V

After Bellamy scared me, I told him that I was staying in his tent tonight with him, he said he wanted me to anyway. “What do you want to eat?” Bell asks me.

“Anything is fine with me” I say.

“How about we eat at our spot tonight”

“Are you asking me out on a date”

“Yeah” 

“Okay” I tell him. I meet him at our spot while he gets whatever he is getting. Before I walk out of camp O comes up to me.

“Hey, Clarke can I ask her something?” she asks.

“Yeah, what is it?” I ask.

“How mad would Bellamy be if he found out I was dating someone”

“It depends on who it is”

“Atom” she says.

“Oh, if I was you I would tell him as soon as possible so he can get his anger out now and so I can calm him down” I tell her.

“But what if he tries to hurt him” 

“He won't, I won't let him” 

“Thank you,” she says. She walks off to I think go find Atom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*later*

Octavia came to me right before I was going to see Bellamy again. “Hey are you about to meet Bell again?” she asks.  
“Yeah, why?” I ask.

“ can you tell him about Atom for me”

“Why me?”

“He won’t get as mad,” she says.

“Yes he will, don’t you remember the fights we would get into” I tell her.

“Yeah, but that was before you started dating”

“Fine, Only for you”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*with Bellamy*

“Hey Princess” he says.

“Hey” I say.

“What were you and O talking about”

“You”

“Me?” he asked. I nodded and we sat down on the rocks by the waterfall. “So, did you hear Atom has a girlfriend?” I nod when he says this. “I wonder who it is, do you know?” I nod again. He looks at me curiously “who”

“Don’t get mad when I tell you please” I say.

“Don’t tell me it's you,” he says.

“Oh god no, I’m with you and only you”

“Then who,” he asks. I really don’t want to tell him because he might get mad at me.

I took a deep breath and I noticed he really wanted to know “just promise me you won’t get mad”

“I promise,” he says.

“He’s… He’s dating...”

“He’s dating who”

“Octavia” I say quickly.

“WHAT!” he yells “How do you know”

“She told me before we went on our date”

“AND, Why didn’t you tell me THEN!” He yells again. He’s getting angry and he knows I don’t want to fight with him.

“She said she was going to tell you herself then she came to me before I came out here , she said you won’t get as mad, but I tried to tell her that you would, and you promised not to get mad”

“Of course I’m mad, a player is dating my LITTLE Sister” he yells.

“You used to be a player and I gave you a chance” I say with tears in my eyes. With that he storms off and I was left there alone. I didn’t know what was going to happen the next time I saw him.

I sat there crying silently.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little shorter sorry :(

Bellamy’s P.O.V

I can't believe Clarke hid this from me, and even Octavia. I also felt bad that I left Clarke there alone without words. I walked up to O and she had the same look in her eyes as Clarke did.

“I’m guessing she told you” O says.

“Yeah, she did,” I said with an angry tone.

“So you’re mad” 

“Oh, hell yeah I’m mad”

“Please say you didn’t yell at Clarke or get mad at her” she asks. Right after she asked that, Clarke went by us with tears in her eyes. “Well I have my answer, This was my choice to be with Atom and when I asked Clarke to tell you I thought you wouldn’t get mad at her” she yells at me.

After O said that, I realized that she was right, I shouldn’t have gotten mad at Clarke, she was just trying to help O. “You’re right,” I told her.

“Go make it right with her and after that we’ll talk” she says.

“Okay” I say. I then left and went to Clarke’s tent where I found her in a corner in tears. “Hey” I say.

“What do you want, did you come to yell at me some more?” she asks in an angry tone.

“No, I came to say I’m sorry”

“For...” 

“Yelling at you for something my sister did”

“When you stormed off I thought you would break up with me because I didn’t tell you the first time I saw you” She says, whipping away her tears.  
“I’m sorry I made you think that, that’s a stupid reason to break up with someone” I tell her.

“Yeah”

“Clarke, I’m in love with you and I’m sorry that I made you think that I wasn’t, please forgive me”

“Of course I forgive you, and I love you too”

With that I pick her up and kiss her hard. She smiled and then I threw her onto the bed. “Bellamy!” she says laughing.

“What” I ask as I pick her up again.

“Put me down NOW!” she says.

“No” I say as I spin her around.

“Bell, you are making me dizzy” that’s when I stopped spinning her. “Now put me down” that’s when I put her down, we threw her onto the bed. Then I climbed on top of her. She giggled but I won’t stop unless she wants me to. I blow out the candle and I jump onto the bed making Clarke laugh in the way I love.

*later that night*

Me and Clarke were laying in her bed and she knew how much I love make up sex. I knew she loved it too but didn’t show it that much.


	18. 18

Atom’s P.O.V

I was getting ready to go see Octavia and hopefully not get beaten up by Bellamy. I went to Octavia’s tent and she wasn't there so I went to the drop ship. I passed Clarke’s tent then I saw Octavia standing outside of Clarke’s tent. “What are you doing over here?” I asked her.

“I told Bell to go talk to Clarke after he yelled at her and they totally made up,” she said.

“Can you convince him not to beat me up”

“I’ll try, but no promises” she says. We walk away from Clarke’s tent and we go to Octavia’s. After we enter her tent I push her onto the bed and I climb on top.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia’s P.O.V

Atom starts to climb on top of me and I don’t want him to. “Atom please stop” I say as I try to push him off of me.

“Come on, live a little,” he says.

“Atom stop, get off of me”

“Come on,” he says, still kissing my neck. I found a way to get out from under him and when I did, I ran out of my tent. I ran to Bellamy who was with Clarke in her tent. They were talking so I just ran in, in tears.

“What’s wrong O” he asks me.

“Atom w-wo-wouldn’t stop” I stuttered.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“H-he cl-climbed o-on-on top of m-me and I-I told him t-to-to stop b-but he wo-wouldn’t l-list-listen” I stutter. “I-I climbed out from under him and r-ran here”

“I’m going to kill him,” Bell says.

“Bellamy no you’re not” Clarke says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Clarke’s P.O.V*

“Bellamy, you can’t kill him” I tell him.

“He hurt my sister,”he says.

“I know and I hate him for that but that doesn’t give you the right to kill him”

“Fine”

*A few weeks later*

Atom hasn’t been seen in weeks and Bellamy is happy about that but Octavia is starting to get a little worried. “Hey Clarke, have you seen Atom at all?” Octavia asks me.

“No, I’m sorry O” I tell her.

“We found Atom!” Miller yells. “I’m sorry but he’s gone”

“No!” O cries.

“I’m so sorry O, it looks like he got eaten by a wild animal” Bellamy says as he walks in.

“Why would he be out in the woods?” I asked.

“To get away I guess, maybe to clear his head” Bell says.

“What got him?” O asked.

“We don’t know,” Miller answers. We all were sadish but we went back to whatever we were doing before except Octavia.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Bellamy’s P.O.V*

I wasn’t happy to hear Atom got killed, but I wasn’t sad either. Part of me was happy he was gone because he hurt O. Another part of me was not so much because Clarke was right, ‘nothing is bad enough to kill someone, unless they have killed an innocent.’

“Hey, how are you holding up?” I asked O.

“He didn’t deserve to die even though he hurt me” O says.

“You’re right”

“You’re most likely happy he’s gone”

“No and yes” she gave me a questionable look “he made my job easier for one but Clarke was right”

“What do you mean Clarke was right?” she asks.

“She said that ‘nothing is bad enough to kill someone unless they have killed an innocent” I tell her.

“Well she’s right” O says. 

“I know she is”

“I’m going to go lay down for a bit, tell Clarke I’m okay, okay?”

“Okay” I say and leave. I went to Clarke’s tent and I saw her lying on her bed almost asleep. I walked up to the bed and sat next to her and to my surprise she didn’t move. I decide to pull her into my arms and that's when she moves and sees me.

“Hey” she says with a smile.

“Hey, I talked to O” I told her.  
“You did?”

“Yeah, we talked then she went to bed”

“Is she okay”

“She told me to tell you that she is but deep down I don’t think she is”


	19. 19

Clarke’s P.O.V *the next day*

Me and Bellamy ended up falling asleep after our conversation last night. I woke up in the middle of the night so I took a walk. I decided to go see Octavia and check and see how she is doing. Before I got to her Bellamy saw me and took me back to my tent. This morning I got a message from the Ark saying my mom needed to speak with me, I didn’t answer it.

“Hey whaddya up to” Bellamy says as he walks into the drop ship.

“Nothing, it's just my mom non stop calling me and I want it to stop” I tell him.

“Then answer her,” he says.

“No!” 

“Why not”

“Because when we first came down here I promised myself I would not talk to her until she came down here and tells me herself what she did”

“What did she do?” he asked.

“She got my father killed,” I said. He just nodded and came up and gave me a hug.

“I get it now, if you want I’ll answer her”  
“You would do that for me”

“Yes, I’d do anything for you and Octavia” he says. I smile and go to my tent to go lay down for a bit because my head is killing me.

Bellamy’s P.O.V   
*B=Bellamy and CM= Clarke’s mom*

I told Clarke I would talk to her mom for her because I know how much it hurts to talk to a parent that has hurt the other parent. The call comes in and I answer it.

(Phone call)   
B- Hello  
CM- oh thank god, wait you’re not Clarke  
B- no I’m not  
CM- is Clarke there, can I talk to her  
B- she’s not here, she wanted me to talk to you  
CM- who are you  
B- I’m Bellamy Blake, I told her I would talk to you for her  
CM- why won’t she talk to me herself  
B- she has her reasons, I have to go, do you want me to give her a message  
CM- tell her that I need to talk to her and that I love her  
B- will do  
(end of Phone call)

With that I hung up and went to Clarke’s tent.

“Hey what happened” she asks me.

“She was confused at first, she asked why you wont talk to her yourself, and she also said that she needs to talk to you and she said that she loves you” I tell her.

“What did you say?”

“I told her that I told you I would talk to her for you, she asked why then I said that was for you to answer, then I said I needed to go and if she had a message and that’s when she said she NEEDED to talk to and that she loves you” I said.  
“Thank you,” she says.

“For what”

“Doing that for me…. For Everything”

“I would do anything for you,” I told her.

“That’s why I love you,” she says.

“You what”

“I love you”

I smile and say “I love you too” then we snuggle up and fall asleep . About an hour and a half goes by and I’m awake but she’s not.

*Clarke’s P.O.V*

I woke up and noticed Bellamy wasn’t there but there is a note:

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Bellamy’s Note*

Princess, I had to go do something, but I hope you will come to our spot tonight because I have something I want to ask you. I’ll wait about an hour after sunset and if you’re not there then I’ll know you were busy. I love you  
Love Bellamy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I read his letter, I checked to see if I was busy after dark and I wasn’t. I have so many questions I want to ask him but the one I’m most wanting to know is what is the question he wants to ask. Before I go, I go and see Octavia to see if she knows what Bellamy is gonna ask.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short sorry.

Clarke’s P.O.V

“Hey O, can I ask you something?” I asked her.

“Yeah what is it?” she says.

“When your brother says he needs to ask you something important what does that mean”

“It depends on what the question is, if it’s about him leaving you then good luck”

“You’re not helping” I say.

“Why do you want to know anyway” that when I pull out the note and have her read it “oh that’s why”

“Yeah, so can you tell me what he means?” I ask.

“I really don’t know” she says “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, I gotta go, I’ll see you” I waved goodbye and ran out the gates to go meet Bellamy.

*At Bellamy and Clarke’s spot*

When I get there I see Bellamy sitting there very happy. I walked up to him and he had me sit. “What did you want to ask me?” I asked.

“Is there any chance you went to my sister to see if she knew what I was going to ask you?” he asks. 

“N-no” 

“Yes you did, and she had no idea how to help you”

“Fine” 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to move into my tent or just move in with me” he asks.

“Yes I will” I said “I love you” I say and he picks me up and kisses me like there was going to be no tomorrow.

“I love you too”

*Back at Camp*

“I’ll start moving my stuff tomorrow,” I told him.

“Okay” he says.

“Can you stay with me tonight”

“Of course”


	21. 21

Bellamy’s P.O.V

That night I stayed with Clarke because she asked me to. I love her and I don’t want to live without her. If something happened to her I don’t know what I’d do. “Good morning” she says.

“Good morning princess” I say.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asks.

“Maybe” I say. I know it’s kinda creepy but she looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

“That’s sweet but please don’t do it all of the time” 

“I’ll try not to”

“We have to get ready for work” 

“Do we have to?” I asked. 

“How many times do we go over this, yes we have to and No buts, No nuts, No coconuts” she says like a child.

“You’re such a child” I say as I pull her back to bed.

“So are you” she says “but we got to go and then we’ll come back to where we stopped”

“As in this tent or this spot”

“As in this spot and tent”

“Can’t wait” I say. With that we got out of bed and went out to start the day.

*on the walls*

“Did you come out of Clarke’s tent this morning?” Miller asked.

“Yeah why” I asked.

“Just wondering”

“O….Kay….”

*Octavia’s P.O.V*

I walk into the drop ship and I see that Clarke just got there. I was wondering why she was so late but I had my guesses. “Hey Clarke, why are you late?” I asked as I walked in.

“Woke up late” she says.

“And why is that”

“Why do you want to know”

“Because you’re never late”

“Okay fine, I woke up late because of Bellamy” she says,

“In what way?” I ask.

“You’re gonna make me tell you everything”

“Yes, now spill”

“Well I didn’t want to be alone last night so I asked him to stay with me and we slept together last night, then this morning I caught him watching me sleep, then I was getting ready for work when he pulled me back into bed, that’s why I’m late”

“He was watching you sleep, that’s so cute” I told her.  
“He said he would try not to but he will. I know him,” she says.

“I’ve planned your wedding, you know that right” I say.

“Oh god” she says putting her hand on her head.

*Clarke’s P.O.V* (After work)

Don’t get me wrong I love O, but me and Bellamy just started dating not too long ago. I love him nut a wedding already, just no. I go over to Bellamy and he looks like I did when O told me she planned mine and Bellamy’s wedding.

“You okay” I asked him.

“No not really” he says.

“What’s wrong”

“Well you tell me”

“What do you mean?” I asked him.

“You don’t know, you’re the one that did it,” he says. I do not know what he is talking about

“What are you talking about”

“You know what I’m talking about, so come and find me when you’re ready to explain yourself”

I don’t know what he is talking about but whatever it is he is not happy about it. I want to know why he is acting like this.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short so so sorry

Bellamy’s P.O.V

I can’t believe what Clarke did, she says she loves me then she sleeps with someone else. And now she is acting like she didn’t. “Bellamy I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you but whatever I did either I did it because I had no choice or I didn’t do it at all” Clarke says as she storms through my tent.

“So you’re telling me you didn’t sleep with someone else?” I ask.

“Why would I in the first place, and who told you I did?” she asks.

“The person you did it with”

“I still don’t know who that is because I never slept with anyone”

“Wells” I say and that’s when I see her face and she starts to cry uncontrollably. Now I’m confused as to why she is crying and if she slept with him or not.

“Clarke, why are you crying?” I asked her.

“I-I-I…” she stutters. Now I know the truth she did sleep with him but not willingly.

“Clarke, are you trying to tell me he forced you?” I asked while not knowing what to do. All she does is nod. Now I feel horrible, I can't believe that I just didn’t believe her when she said she didn’t because in many ways she didn’t.

“Clarke… I don’t know what to say now, I’m...I’m so sorry” I say.

Clarke’s P.O.V

When Bellamy said his name I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back my tears. When he said his name I fell to the ground and I couldn’t move or talk. “Clarke, are you trying to tell me that he forced you?” he asked. All I do is nod and crawl into a ball. I saw the look on his face that he felt bad but now I don’t want him near me at all.

“Clarke… I don’t know what to say now, I’m...I’m so sorry” he says not knowing what to do.

He tries to come up to me but I move away. Since he didn’t believe me I just don’t want him around me. I do love him but I can’t be near him right now. “Clarke, I'm not going to hurt you,” he says.

“I know… I just… Can’t be around you right now… I’m sorry” I tell him.

“Why” 

“I’ll… Come and find you… later okay” I say. He nods and I run to Octavia’s tent.


	23. 23

Octavia’s P.O.V

I’m in my tent putting away my clothes when Clarke comes running in, in tears. “What’s wrong?” I asked her.

“Um...um” she stutters.

“What”

“It’s about your Br...Brother”

“What about him?” I asked.

“Go talk to him yourself then you’ll know why I'm...I’m like this” she says.

*after talking to Bellamy*

I walk into my tent and I see that Clarke fell asleep. “Hey, I’m sorry that happened to you,” I told her.

“It’s not your fault,” she says.

“I know, but I’m still sorry” I say. All she does is nod but I know she can’t be near Bellamy because he didn’t believe her over her attacker. “Are you going to stay with Bellamy?” I ask.

“I don’t know”

“Okay but when you do let me know” I say. “Do you want dinner”

“Yeah, and can I stay here tonight”

“Of course”

Clarke’s P.O.V *after dinner*

After dinner, all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry. When what happened to me happened I was like this and I was staying in my own room but when Bellamy didn’t believe me and he said his name it felt like it was happening all over again. I wish Bellamy would trust me enough to know I wouldn’t do that willingly.

*next day*

I went to work and Bellamy came in and walked up to me. “You didn’t come home last night,” He says.

“I know I stayed at O’s” I tell him

“Well can we talk later at our spot”

“Yeah” I say and we both go back to work.

*after work*

I go to mine and Bellamy’s spot to talk. I do love him but I don’t know if I should be with him but I don’t want to leave him.

“Hey, thank you for coming,” Bellamy says as I walk up. 

“Well you asked and I said yes so…” I say.

“Still thank you”

“What did you want to talk about”

“Us”

“What about us”

“Are we okay?" 

"I don't know Bellamy"

"Please, if I know who I'm gonna have done that, you know that" He says. 

"Well it's the fact that you believed him, and you thought I would do that" I tell him. 

"I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't"

"But you did, that's the problem"

"Please, I love you and I can't lose you"

"I know, do you think just because you hurt me that I don't love you because that's not true" I pause "of course I love you"

"So please understand that if I'd known I wouldn't have done that" He says. 

"You think I don't understand, of course I understand, I didn't tell you cause I knew he would have his head" I say. 

"Is that why you were distant for the past month?" he asks. I nod my head and he comes up and hugs me. "I'm so sorry and I would have had his head, I will have his head"

"Bellamy, no"

"Why not"

"Because it wouldn't be right"

"How can you say that after what he did?"he asks. 

"I don't kill people because they hurt me in ways I can't explain" I say. 

"Okay… are we okay?" He asks. 

"Yeah, just promise me you won't do that again"

"I promise" with that, he leans in and grabs my face and kisses me. At this moment I was so happy and I just wanted to go home with him. “Move in with me still”


	24. 24

Bellamy’s P.O.V

“Move in with me still,” I asked Clarke after she said that we were okay.

“Of course, I love you,” she says.

“I love you too” I felt relief when she said yes because I was afraid she would say no, but she didn’t.

*back at camp*

When we arrive at the gate, Clarke takes my hand and we walk in. we head to her tent and grab all of her stuff (that was already pact). Clarke decided that she will give her tent to the camp as a supply’s tent for meds or food.

“Ready?” I ask as we head to my tent, our tent.

“Ready,” she says.

*in bed*

“I love you,” Clarke says.

“I love you too,” I say, holding her as close to me as possible.

“Where do you see us in the future Bellamy”

“I see… you and me together with no one trying to get between us and us being married with 2 beautiful children” 

“Really?” she asks.

“Yeah” she smiles and I kiss her while pulling her closer to me.

*next day*

The next day, I wake up to an empty bed beside me. I look around and she is not in the tent. I walk out of our tent and I see her smiling and laughing with Octavia. All I can do is smile because I can really tell that she is happy.

She sees me and walks up to me. “Hey,” she says. 

“Hey, I woke up to an empty bed beside me,” I told her.

“I’m sorry, I woke up and took a walk then O saw me and we started talking” 

“It makes me happy to see you smile and laugh” I pull her into a hug then I whisper “I love you”

“I love you more,” she says.

“Not possible,” I told her.

“Wanna bet”

“No I don’t” 

“Because you know I’m right, is the great Bellamy Blake standing down from a challenge” she mocks.

“Oh princess, I never stand down from a challenge” I tell her.

“So it’s a bet”

“No because I don’t see you as a challenge, I see you as a wonderful woman who I’ll love forever” I confess to her.

“Bellamy…” she says not knowing what to say.

“It’s true… I’ll love you forever”


	25. 25

Octavia’s P.O.V

Okay I’m not a snoop but when It comes to my brother there are times when you have to be. I saw Clarke walk up to him so I decided to take a listen. She was challenging him but what he said was so beautiful. 

“I don’t see you as a challenge, I see you as a wonderful woman who I’ll love forever” he says.

That made my heart sing for Clarke and she is lucky to have him and I’m glad she gave him a second chance. I saw her face and she was almost crying tears of joy. Clarke walks toward the drop ship but I get to her first, and the first thing I do is hug her.

“What’s this for?” she asks.

“I heard what my brother said to you,” I told her.

“Yeah, I love him and now I know for sure he loves me back”

“Thank you”

“For what”

“For loving him, everytime he would think someone loved him, it would change, ever since our mom died he always thought he would never be loved, but thanks to you he is” I tell her.

“Don’t thank me, thank the person your brother is because that’s the person every person should love, and if they don’t then something is very wrong with them” she says.

“I can’t wait until the day comes” I say smiling like there is something wrong with me. I know Clarke was confused about what I was talking about, but I don’t care because it was true, I can’t wait till the day Bellamy gets down on one knee and I get a sister.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked.

“Oh nothing” I told her.

*later*

“Hey Bell, can we talk?” I asked him.

“Sure, what is it?” He asks.

“When are you going to ask her”

“Ask who, what”

“Ask Clarke to marry you” I tell him.

“Whoa, whoa, where did that come from?” He asks.

“I heard what you told Clarke earlier, why don’t you just ask her”

“Because I’m not ready and I know she’s not ready”

“Okay, but before you do it, can you let me know?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he says.


	26. 26

Finn’s P.O.V

I just found out that Clarke is dating Bellamy Blake. He doesn’t deserve her, I do. I can’t have her because I hurt her and I’m dating Raven.

“Clarke!” I yell.

“What do you want Finn?” she yells back.

“You’re with Bellamy Blake!”

“So what if I am”

“He doesn’t deserve you”

“And you do?”

“I do now”

“You listen to me, I will never leave Bellamy for you, I love him and not you, and he is 10 times the man you will ever be. So go die in a hole with everyone else who has hurt me” she yells at me.

*Clarke’s P.O.V*

I can’t believe Finn tried to convince me to leave Bellamy for him. He hurt me, I’m over him, and I’m in love with Bellamy. “Hey princess,what’s wrong?” Bellamy asks.

“Finn tried to get me to leave you for him,” I told him.

“What did you say”

“I told him there is no way in hell I was leaving you for him and that I was in love with you and not him”

“Clarke… I love you too, but you didn’t have to do that” he says.

“Yes I did and I’m glad I did,” I told him.   
(going to time jump… please don’t be mad at me)

Bellamy’s P.O.V *1 ½ years later* 

I have been dating Clarke for 2 years now, and I think I’m ready to ask her the one question that O has been wanting me to ask since a year and a half ago. “Hey O… remember when you asked me to tell you before I asked Clarke something” I say to O.

“Are you…” she squeals.

“Yeah, I am”

“Finally,”

“Wish me luck”

“You don’t need it,” she says. With that I walked up to Clarke as she was leaving the drop ship.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey princess” I say.

“What have you been up to?” she asks.

“Nothing, what about you princess”

“Just the same thing I do everyday”

“Meet me at our spot tonight, okay” I tell her.

“Why?” she asks.

“Just meet me there, okay”

“Okay” 

*that night*

I went to the waterfall and Clarke was already there. “Why are you here so early?” I asked her.

“I got off early so I just came here” she says. All I do is look into her eyes and I could tell she was waiting to know why we were here. “Bellamy, what are we doing here”

“I want to ask you something” 

“You can’t ask me at our tent”

“I could but it wouldn’t be as sweet if I did” I tell her.  
“What do you want to ask me, Bell?” she asks.

I look into her eyes and I get down on one knee and say “I have loved you for so long now and I can’t imagine my life without you being with me. I am in love with you and I will be in love with you for the rest of my life. So, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

She stood there stunned, her hands over her mouth with tears streaming down her face. “Yes, yes Bellamy, I will marry you” she says jumping into my arms. I kissed her passionately with her still in my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist. We walked back to our tent and I can’t believe Clarke said yes but I’m glad. We arrive at our tent, and she pushes me down onto our bed and climbs on top of me. From there things got really, really heated.


	27. 27

Clarke’s P.O.V

I can’t believe Bellamy asked me to marry him but I'm glad he did. We have been together for 2 years now and I’m glad he asked when he did. There is one thing I need to ask Bellamy and I should have asked him earlier but it slipped my mind. “Hey Bell, can I ask you something”

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked.

“You do want kids eventually right… I know I should have asked you earlier but it slipped my mind”

“Yeah only with you, don’t you remember we talked about this before”

“Now I do, you know I love you, Right”

“And I love you”

*later*

I was working in the drop ship when all of the sudden I felt big strong arms around me… I knew it was Bellamy. “Hey you” I say

“Hey, can you bandage up my arm?” He asks.

“How did you do this”

“Working on the walls because they got knocked down, remember from the storm”

“Okay… let's get you patched up” I tell him. I got him patched up and I noticed he was staring at me the whole time. “What Bellamy?” I ask.

“You’re very Beautiful” 

“Thank you, but why are you staring at me?” I asked him.

“Because I can,” he says.

“Not a real answer, but okay” I told him.

“I love you, you know that?” he asks.

“I think you mentioned it before”

“Wow, you don’t even say it back”

“I love you too… you happy”

“Yes, yes I am,” he says. I want to call him a jackass but at the same time I don’t.

*that night*

I was getting ready for bed but before I went to bed I needed to find Bellamy. He wasn’t in the tent when I came in and he hasn’t stopped by at all today. I walked over to Octaiva’s tent to see if he’s in there or if she knows where he is.

“Hey O, do you know where your brother is?” I asked her.

“I thought he was with you,” she says.

“Earlier today but he’s not in our tent and he hasn’t been there at all today”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could help”

“It's fine, I’ll find him,” I told her and I walked out.

I go to the drop ship to see if he’s in there. When I got there I saw Monty, so I asked him if he knows where Bellamy is. “Hey Monty, do you know where Bellamy is” 

“You don’t know?” he asks.

“Know what?”

“He went on a mission”

“What mission”

“I don’t know, but he’s not here” 

“Thanks Monty,” I told him.

“Anytime” he says.

With that info I just got, I go and talk to Raven. When I got there I saw that Finn was there with her. “Hey… Raven, can we talk?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course” she says and comes outside with me “what’s up”

“What mission did Bellamy go on” 

“He’s going to kill Lexa”

“He’s what?” I ask and I storm off, I leave camp with everything I need and I go off into the woods to find Bellamy.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but more chapters are coming

Bellamy’s P.O.V *in the woods resting*

I’m a little mad that Clarke didn’t tell me she got a threat note from the grounders leader Lexa. I also don’t blame her for not telling me because I would have done the same thing. I have Miller and Jasper with me because I’ll need backup. I’m planning on killing Lexa for threatening to kill the love of my life. We are resting about a day or two from camp and I hope Raven didn’t tell Clarke what I’m up to.

*next day*  
As me and the guys start packing up to walk again, I hear someone coming so I get my gun out… I aim and notice it’s… it’s Clarke.

“Clarke?” I say.

“Bellamy” she says “is that you?” with that I scoop her up into my arms and hug her like I wasn’t going to let go.

“How… what… What are you doing here” I ask.

“I’m here to stop you from making a huge mistake”

“What do you mean”

“You can't kill Lexa, Bell, You just can’t”

“She threatened to kill you, so why can’t I?” I asked.

“Because that will mean war, and how do you know she did that?” she asks.

“I found the letter in our tent” I told her.

“Bell…” she says.

“No one tells the love of my life that they are going to kill them, NO ONE!”

“We can’t start a war” she tries to tell me.

“I don’t want to start a war, I want to get rid of her.“ 

“Come home with me, Please” all I do is nod and we start to head back to camp.

Clarke’s P.O.V

When I found Bellamy, I convinced him to come home with me. He nodded and I grabbed his hand as we walked back to camp.

*at camp*

We arrive at the gate and it’s dark, we go to our tent and sit down. “Why don’t you want me to kill her?” Bellamy asks as he sits next to me.

“Because we can’t have a war with the grounders, we won’t win” I tell him.

“We have guns, they don’t”

“That might be true, but they know how to get around that… I’m not going to have our people fight a war we can’t win” 

“I know you wouldn’t, but we have a chance to win”

“No we don’t Bellamy”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he says.

“And I won't,” I told him. He pulls me closer to him and then we go to ‘bed.’


	29. 29

Octavia’s P.O.V

I didn’t even know that Clarke went after my brother in the woods again until they came back last night. “Bellamy!” I yell at him.

“What is it O?” he asks.

“What the fuck is wrong with you”

“What do you mean, I didn’t do anything”

“You went to kill Lexa”  
“I was protecting Clarke,” he says.

“Okay I get that, but you can’t just go and try to kill someone that can kill us all with one snap of her finger” I try to explain to him.

“Yeah you were, but that also made you brave because you did it to protect someone you love”

“Thanks O”

Bellamy’s P.O.V

Octavia was right, I was being stupid but I was protecting someone I loved very much. Clarke is everything to me just like Octavia is, and I will not let anyone hurt Clarke and I mean no one. “Hey princess” I say.

“Hey Bell” she says.

“Are you still mad at me”

“I don’t know, should I be mad st you Bellamy”

“I don’t want you to but yeah you should”

“I love you Bellamy, but I don’t want you to run into something that can kill you when we have a peace treaty, just to protect me” she pauses, then takes my hand into hers then continues “promise me you won’t do that again, okay”

“I promise, I love you too more than you know”

“Okay, you know Harper?” I nod “well me and her are very close and I still haven’t told her we are engaged” she tells me.

“You and Harper are close?” I ask.

“Yes Bellamy”

“I did not know that”

“Anyway, I still haven’t told her”

“Why” 

“Well, one I got busy with O after you asked me, then you went to kill Lexa and I had to go after you, so I haven’t had time to tell her” she says.

“Good point,” I told her.

I kinda felt bad that Clarke didn’t tell her other best friend about us getting married, but I guess she will at work. I got to work and I saw Murphy, he was being a dick once again to a kid named Joe. “Leave him alone Murphy” I tell him.

“Fine… for now,” he said and walked away. I was gathering up a hunting party because we were running low on food. We do have a farm but we are running low on meat and meds.


	30. 30

Clarke’s P.O.V *After the hunting party*

When we got back, I went to my tent and I didn’t know Bellamy was behind me. “I didn’t know you were behind me,” I told him.

“Yeah, sorry Princess, I’m off work now so I wanted to come in here and lay down” he says.

“Okay well I off work to, all I have to do is put the med plants away, then I’ll be back in to lay with you”

“Okay, can’t wait”

I went back into the drop ship with the plants I got when we were out hunting. When I walk in I see Finn fighting with Raven, I see that Raven is crying while Finn is yelling at her. “Hey what is going on!” I yell so they can hear me.

“It’s none of your business Clarke” Finn says.

“Leave her alone Finn before you end up like Atom”

“Fine… I’ll go kill a tree”  
Finn left and Raven was now in a ball on the floor crying and not knowing what to do, She just wanted to go to bed. “What happened?” I ask her. 

“He thought I was cheating on him with Wick,” she says.

“The other mechanic, one like you”

“Yeah me and him are good friends and I spent the night at his tent because I was too drunk to go to mine”

“I’m sorry… about everything”

“Me too, I blamed you for everything, I’m sorry for that, I actually knew about you the whole time” she says.

“Oh, well don’t worry about it” I say trying to hold back my tears.

“What is that?” she asked me while pointing to my hand.

“Oh that… um…” I was trying to come up with what to say.

“Are you…”

“Yes, Bellamy asked me to marry him and I said yes”

“Congrats” 

“Thanks” 

“I shouldn’t have given him a second chance, he’s not the same as he used to be,” she says.

“Yeah, well are you going to break up with him?” I asked her.

“I don’t know if I can, he’s more violent the he used to be and that’s saying something because he was the sweetest boy when I met him”

“You can, I won't let him hurt you”

“Okay, thank you,” she says.  
I nod and go back to my tent. When I got there Bellamy had fallen asleep. I came to my side of the bed and he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

*later that night*

“What took you so long earlier?” he asks.

“Raven and Finn were fighting and he was about to hit her so I stopped him” I tell him.

“Really”

“Yeah me and Raven are somewhat okay”

“Good, did you tell Harper”

“No she didn’t come in today”

“Oh okay”

“But raven knows” I tell him.

“Really, you told her?” he asks.

“No she saw the ring and asked what it was”

“Okay” 

With that we go back to bed and I know that I will never forget to be thankful that Bellamy chose me to be with him and to be his wife. I can't wait to be married to him, and I will never regret that I took a chance on him.


	31. 31

Octavia’s P.O.V

With all that's been going on like Bellamy and Clarke getting engaged and Bellamy almost killing someone who can start a war, no one has been paying as much attention to me. I met a guy and he is a grounder, but one he saved my life and two he is not like his people at all. His name is Lincoln and I can’t tell Bellamy about him because if Bell finds he will kill him. I knew Bellamy was busy with Clarke planning so he wouldn’t know I was gone, so I snuck out to go see Lincoln.

*at Lincoln’s cave*  
I arrive at Lincoln’s cave and he is already standing out there waiting for me. “Hey stunning” he says.

“Hey, I’m so happy that my brother is too busy to realize I’m gone” I tell him.

“Me too, but I think you should tell him”

“Lincoln you know I can’t, he’ll kill you because you’re a grounder”

“I know, but maybe he won't” 

“Not now okay” I told him.

“Okay” he says as he leans down to kiss me. I go into his cave and lay on his bed and that when he climbs on top of me, he gives a look of permission and I give it to him, then things get really, really heated. 

Bellamy’s P.O.V

“Hey Bell, do you know where O is?” Clarke asks me.

“She should be in her tent or the drop ship” I tell her.

“I looked she’s not in either of those places”

“Where is she then”

“I don’t know”

“I’ll be back” with that I left to go look for Octavia, but when I got to the gate she was walking in. “Where were you?” I asked her.

“Out by the lake, I thought I would be back before you noticed” she says.

“Well you weren’t because I noticed, why were you down there anyway”

“I wasn’t doing anything so I wanted to go to the lake and get some fresh air”

“Next time, can you let me know before you go?” I asked her. She just nods and goes to her tent. I walk back to my tent and Clarke is looking at white fabric for her dress.

“Did you find her?” she asks.

“She walked right through the gate before I went out, she said she went to the lake” I tell her.

“At least she's safe”

“Yeah” 

“I’m going to go talk to her,” she says. I nod and she walks out.


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short sorry.

Clarke’s P.O.V

I go over to Octavia’s tent and she was laying on her bed with a stupid grin on her face. “You didn’t go to the lake,where did you go?” I asked.

“How yo-you…” 

“Just answer the question” I interrupted her.

“I was with my boyfriend… don’t tell Bellamy, and how did you know I was lying” she asks.

“I don’t know I just did”  
“You’re going to be a good mom one day”

“Thanks,” I say. “Hey what fabric should I use for my dress?” I ask her.

“The second one, it’s more you,” she says.

“I agree, also will you be my maid of honor”

“Of course I will” With that I leave and I go back to my tent where I find Bellamy asleep on the bed holding a picture of me.

*next couple of hours*

I woke up to Bellamy staring at me, he notices I’m awake and I smile at him. “You’re doing it again” I tell him.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’re staring at me again”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it”

“You don’t have to say your sorry, it’s fine but you do it a lot”

“Like I said I can’t help it”

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you’re beautiful, wonderful, and everything I thought I would never have, and I’m so lucky to have you” he says.

“I think you’re wrong, I’m the lucky one of us both”

“No you’re wrong”

“You are”

“No you are” we kept doing that until we both gave up and fell back to sleep.


	33. 33

Bellamy’s P.O.V *next day*

The next morning I woke up with my princess on my chest. I didn’t want to wake her so I just layed there staring at her, taking in everything that I could. As she slowly woke up I kept my eyes on her. She opens her eyes and she sees me then gives me a look like ‘ you’re doing it again.’ “Good morning princess” I say.

“Good morning Bell” she says.

“Don’t give me that look” I tell her as she gives me the look when she first wakes up.

“You were staring at me AGAIN”

“I told you I can’t help but look at you and then get to say you are mine”

“Me too”

*at work*

I was picking up a tree that fell last night when I saw Clarke laying on the ground not moving. “Clarke, Clarke can you hear me” I got no response “come on Clarke”

No response.

“Clarke… Clarke… can you hear me” she then squeezes my hand.

No response with words.

“Let's get her into the drop ship” with Murphy, Octavia, Miller, and myself getting her into the drop ship. “Does anyone know what's wrong with her?” I ask the people around me.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her but I might know who can tell us” O says.

“Who”

“He is not in camp”

“Who”

“I’ll go get him”

*10 minutes later*

“Bellamy, this is Lincoln, Lincoln this is my brother Bellamy” O says when a strange man comes in the drop ship.

“Who are you and how do you know my sister?” I asked him while getting in his face.

“My name is Lincoln and I met your sister out in the forest. She was being chased by my people, well I should say my ex people. I grabbed her and pulled her off the path so they wouldn’t follow her. Then I took her to my cave to keep her safe” he says.

“You wanted to keep my sister safe”

“Yes, I did and still do,” he says. I walk away from him and he takes a look at Clarke. “She's going to be fine… just give her this for 2 days”

“What is it?” I ask.

“It's an herb that will help her get Energy back in her”

“Thank you Lincoln,” Octavia says. He just nods then leaves the camp.

*couple hours later*

It's been a couple hours and she has not moved or woken up, I’, starting to get worried about her. All of a sudden she slowly starts to wake up. “Clarke…” I say.

“Bell-a-my…” she says slowly.

“Yeah it’s me… how are you feeling”

“My head hurts, what happened”

“I don’t really know but a grounder helped out and said you were going to be fine and to have you take this for 2 days” I tell her while showing her the bottle.

“A… grounder” she says.  
“I guess he was kicked out of his home because he didn’t like the way they were treating outsiders… he also saved O’s life”

“Tell him thank you for me”

“I did… he already left”

“Thank you” she says “I love you”

“I love you too,” I told her. “Get some rest, do you want to go to our tent or do you want to stay here”

“Our tent, I can walk”

“Okay”


	34. 34

Clarke’s P.O.V

I don’t know what happened but I want to find out. I’m going to find O and ask her what Lincoln, I think his name was, found out about what happened.

*later*

“Hey O… can I ask you something?” I ask.

“Yeah what’s up” she says.

“Do you know what happened to me”

“No, Lincoln didn’t tell me, all he said was that you were going to be fine”

“Can I talk to him”

“Yeah, follow me”

“Okay” so I follow Octavia so I can meet Lincoln and find out what happened to me.

*at Lincoln’s cave*

“Lincoln you here” Octavia asks. A big, tall man appears and grabs Octavia and kisses her. “Lincoln… Clarke this is Lincoln” O says.

“Nice to meet you,” I tell him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked with a red face.

“Better thank you… I was wondering if you know what happened to me”

“Yes I do”

“Well…”

“O can you give us a minute” he asks her.

“Yeah” she says.

“Clarke, you didn’t just pass out, you are… are”

“I’m what”

“You are pregnant”

“I’m what now”

“Congrats you’re going to have a baby” he says.

“Oh my god” I say shocked.

“You should go tell Bellamy”

“Ye-yeah, thank you”


	35. 35

Bellamy’s P.O.V

I woke up without Clarke next to me. I go to the drop ship and she's not there, an hour later I see Clarke coming through the gate. “Thank god you are okay” I say as I hug her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says.

“Where did you go”

“I went to see Lincoln to find out what exactly happened to me”

“And…”

“I’m-I’m…”

“You’re what” I ask.

“I’m pregnant Bellamy” she says with a smile.

“You’re what now?” I ask her with a shocked look on my face.

“We are going to have a baby Bell” she says hoping I won’t freak out. I can not believe what I’m hearing, we are going to have a baby.

“Are you sure?” I ask her. 

“It’s what Lincoln told me,” she says. I hugged her and picked her up in my arms. I am so happy about this that I can’t help but smile. The love of my life is having my child, I couldn’t be happier.

*later*

Clarke and I chose to tell everyone about the baby when she starts to show. We also chose to have Lincoln give her check ups every month. Tonight I was going to go out with a hunting party but I might not because I want to stay with Clarke tonight. 

“Don’t you have a hunting party tonight?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah, but I might not go” I tell her.  
“Why because of me and the baby… we’ll be fine, go get food for the camp and I’ll see you at dinner, Okay”

“Yeah, okay.” I went out with the hunting party and we got back a little after sun down. As we brought the food in, I saw Clarke helping a little girl with her dress, and I thought to myself ‘she is going to be the best mother ever.


	36. 36

Clarke’s P.O.V

Bellamy left to go get food for the camp. After the hunting party came back a little girl came up to me and asked me “can you help me with my dress?”

“Of course I can” I tell her as I help her with her dress.

As I am doing that I notice that Bellamy is looking at me. He smiles and then heads over to me, I gave him a hug then walked away. I went back into the drop ship where I saw Lincoln and Octavia making out. I walked up to them and cleared my voice.

“Oh Clarke, I didn’t think you would come back in anytime soon” O says.

“Well surprise I’m back and you know you have a tent for a reason” I tell her.

“Yeah, okay Lincoln lets go” she says and they leave.

*couple hours later*

Bellamy and some of the other guys went out and now they are just coming back. I saw Bellamy and the others outside the gate, I ran to him and jumped into his arms because I was starting to get worried about him.

“What was that for?” he asks.

“I was starting to get a little worried,” I told him.

“Don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay” 

“I love you, you know that,” he says.

“I know, and I love you more,” I tell him.

“Not possible”

“Yes it is because I do”

“I’m not going to argue with you”

“So I win”

“Oh okay, whatever”

*after dinner*

We went to bed, he held me and I held his arm with one hand and I also held my belly.

(in dream)

I was running but something was different, I wasn’t pregnant and I was already married. I see Bellamy holding a little girl and she looked just like him. She runs up to me and says “mommy, mommy, daddy wanted me to get you now come on” I follow her and Bellamy hugs me and kisses me on the head. I was just so happy but also confused because I just went to bed. “Princess, you okay?” Bellamy asks. “Yeah, I’m fine” I tell him. “You sure?” he asks, all I do is nod. We went to the dining area for dinner, my daughter was sitting on my lap and Bellamy was right next to me.Octavia and Lincoln were sitting across from us and they had a little boy, a little younger than my daughter. I don’t know what my little girl's name is but I’ll find that out later. Bellamy and I put our daughter to bed, then we go to bed ourselfs. “Princess, are you sure you are okay?” Bellamy asks me. “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired, that's all”I tell him. “Okay, goodnight I love you” “goodnight I love you too”  
(end of dream)


	37. 37

Bellamy’s P.O.V *next morning*

I woke up with my pregnant princess by my side. I love her so much and I know this baby will be good for us. I slowly start kissing her head and slowly making my way down to her lips. “Good morning princess” I say when she opens her eyes.

“Good morning, I had the weirdest dream of us” she says and she holds her belly with her hands.

“Tell me about it,” I told her. She explains what the dream was about and it was weird, it was like she was seeing our future. I want all of what the dream told her and I can’t wait until we have our child in our arms.

*later*

Clarkes wants to take a walk so we go through the woods and we end up at our spot.”thanks for coming with me” she says.

“Of course, I’m not about to let you come out here alone without anyone to protect you” I say.

“I don’t need to be protected”

“That may be but I want to make sure you are okay and this is another way for us to be alone”

“I love you, you know that,” she says.

“Yes I do, and I love you too” I tell her.

“You better”

“Shut up”

“Make me”

“I would but I can’t because we need to get back because of the work we have to do”

“Fine, lets go.” We walked back to camp but before we got to the gate Octavia came up to us in a panic.

“Octavia, you okay” I asked her.

“I’m fine, but it’s Lincoln,” she says.

“What about him?” Clarke asked.

“He’s hurt”

“Where” Me and Clarke say at the same time.

“Follow me” she says. And we all went to see if Lincoln was okay. When we got there he had an arrow in his arm.

“What happened?” I asked him.

“One of the people from my old village came and saw Octavia. They tried to shoot her but I pushed her out of the way and I got hit instead” he explains.

“How about you come and live with us in our camp”

“Really? I don’t know”

“You will so it’s less dangerous when you do a check ups on Clarke”

“Okay, thank you”


	38. 38

Octavia's P.O.V

We took Lincoln to our camp and he had to stay in the drop ship. I walked out of the dropship and I ran into Bellamy with an unhappy look on his face. “Hey Bell, thank you for letting Lincoln stay here” I say.

“Why were you with him?” He asks.

“I was helping Clarke with…”

“No, when you came to us for help, why were you with him?”

“Bellamy, please don’t be mad, but I...I…” I start to say.

“You what, please don’t say that you’re with him” he says.

“I can’t”

“Octavia! Why”

“Because I fell in love with him!” I tried to explain to him how I met Lincoln but I could tell that he didn’t want me to be with Lincoln but I don’t care what he thinks. “I know you don’t want me to be with him but I am and he will be staying in my room with me” I say then I walk off. I love my brother and all but I’m not a little girl anymore and I don’t care what he says, I love Lincoln and I want to be with him.

*couple days later*

A couple days go by and Lincoln now has no bed rest in my tent… our tent. I woke up before him and all I do is prop myself up and watch him sleep. “Good morning to you too my poisonous flower” he says as he wakes up.

“Good morning my healer” I say.

“Were you watching me sleep”

“Maybe”

“Why”

“Because I can.” 

He then grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to him, he captures my lips with his and this kiss was full of love and compassion that we have for one another. He slowly starts to flip me over but I stop him and pull away. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“You’re still on bed rest and healing, we can’t” I tell him.

“I’m fine,” he says.

“You say that doesn’t make it true”

“But…”

“No buts , it goes against dcs orders”

“Please” he asks with puppy dog eyes.

“No, I have to get to work,” I told him.

“After”

“Maybe… I’ll see you when I get back” I say and leave. I walk to the drop ship to talk to Clarke about what Lincoln wants, Lincoln doesn’t know I’m doing this and he won't ever find out. “Hey Clarke, can I ask you something” I ask as I get in.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Well Lincoln wants to...to… Lincoln wants to have sex and I don’t think it’s a good idea because he just got out of here a couple of days ago”

“Yeah… um I would wait”

“That’s what I thought”


	39. 39

Clarke’s P.O.V

Octavia came to me asking a question that I did not want to answer, but I did for her.

*6 months later*  
I am now 7 months pregnant and I just can’t wait until 2 more months so I can finally hold my baby. Everyone knows now and I’m glad everyone’s okay with it, except one person… my mother. She was part of the group that left because they couldn’t make the rules on how to run the camp, but she came back with Kane and she is not happy that I’m with Bellamy and that I’m having his child.

“Clarke, can you please listen to me?” she says.

“No! Mother you left, and Bellamy and I got this camp the way it’s supposed to be, I love Bellamy and I’m not leaving him and I’m not giving my child away so just drop it” I yell at her

“One day you will regret this”

“Like you did with me”

“I never said that…”

“You didn’t have to,” I say and walk off.

Bellamy’s P.O.V

Clarke ran into the tent in tears, she sat down on the bed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask her.

“My mother,” she says.

“What happened”

“She wants me to leave you and give up our baby”

“What, why”

“She thinks I’m making a big mistake, like she did with me”  
“I’m sure that’s not true”

“It is, but I told her I love you and this baby and neither of you are going away” she says.

“That’s right, I’m not going anywhere” I tell her.

“Good,” she says. She lays on my chest and falls asleep, she wakes up and she sees me looking at her, all she does is smile. I just can’t believe I’m having a baby with the love of my life and that the love of my life chose me to be with her. She gets up and gets a snack from the chest, she gets me one as well.

*couple hours later*

A few hours goes by and I hear a knock at the door, I answer it...it’s Abby, Clarke’s mom. “What are you doing here” I ask bitterly”

“Is Clarke in there, I can’t find her anywhere” she says.

“No, what do you want”

“I want to talk to her”

“She is hiding because she doesn’t want to see you”

“She told you what I said, didn’t she”

“Of course she did… why would you want her to give up our baby” 

“Because I know my daughter and she will regret having a baby” 

“Like you did with her?” I asked angrily.

“I’m not talking about her,” she says, almost crying.

“What do you mean”

“I had another child and I regret it, but I tried to raise him,but I couldn’t so I gave him up” she explains.

“What’s his name”

“John, John Murphy Griffin”


	40. 40

Bellamy’s P.O.V

“What’s his name?” I asked Abby.

“John, John Murphy Griffin” she says. Oh my god, Murphy is Clarke’s brother, what...how...why? This will not end well, I hope she doesn’t freak out.

Clarke’s P.O.V

I see Bellamy walk back over to me and he seems like he has seen a ghost. “Hey, who was that?” I asked him. 

“Your mother, I think you need to talk to her,” he says.

“Why, what’d she say”

“Go talk to her and find out, please”

“Okay I’ll be back”

I went to go see my mother and I can’t believe what I found out, I went home and Bellamy was there waiting for me. “What happened?” he asks.

“Well for starters I have a brother, also my dad isn’t really my dad, and Murphy is my brother” I tell him.

“Wait, what do you mean your dad isn’t really your dad”

“The man I thought was my dad isn’t my dad”

“Then who is”

“Kane,” I tell him, almost crying.

“As in Kane?” he asks, not wanting to believe it. He holds me in his arms and I end up falling asleep on his chest. I’m just glad that I have Bellamy with me, and I can’t believe my mom would keep this from me.

“Do you think Murphy knows?” I ask whenI wake up.  
“I don’t think so, are you going to tell him”

“Doesn’t he have a right to know”

“Yeah, he does but are you going to tell him or are you going to have your mother tell him”

“It should be my mother but I think it will be best coming from me” I tell him.

“Okay, do you want me to come with you, when you tell him?” he asks.

“No, I think it will be better if I do it alone, will you tell him to meet me at the lake right now”

“Sure” he says and leaves.

*at the lake*

I’m waiting by the lake when I see Murphy come up. “Hey pregnant princess” he says when he sees me”

“Hey can we talk?” I asked him.

“We are, aren't we”

“So you know my mother came back and now she is up my ass?” I ask and he nods. “Well I found out something and I don’t know how you’re going to take it” he gives me a look to continue so I do. “So I guess my mom had a son before I was born and she gave him up and she also lied to me about who my father is”

“Okay and how does this involve me”

“You’re such an idiot, you are the baby my mom gave up, you are my brother”

“I’m what now”

“You’re my brother”

“So you’re telling me the woman that gave me up all those years ago is living here in our camp and chose to keep her daughter” he says.   
“Yeah, I thought it would be better if you heard it from me” I tell him.

“Yeah, thx… you said that Abby lied about who your father was, who is it”

“Kane” 

“Wow, who’s mine”

“The man I thought was my father, Jake”

“Is he alive?” he asks.

“No, he died a couple years ago” I say.


	41. 41

Murphy’s P.O.V

I’m in shock, I don’t know what to do. I have a sister, my biological father is dead, and my biological mother is a liar. Clarke and I start to walk back to camp when she falls to the ground not moving. I pick her up and get her to medical as fast as I can. When I get to the gate Bellamy is there and he takes her from me and runs to the drop ship.

Bellamy’s P.O.V

Murphy comes into camp with Clarke in his arms, she is not moving. I go over there and take her from his arms, I take her to the drop ship where her mother was. “What happened to her?” she asks.

“I don’t know, Murphy came back with her in his arms not moving” I tell her.

“Can you find out?” she asks. I nod and go out to talk to Murphy.

“Hey Murphy, what happened?” I asked him.

“I don’t know, we were walking back here when she fell to the ground, not moving and hardly breathing, so I brought her here as fast as I could,” he says.

“Okay thank you” I leave and go back to the drop ship. “He doesn’t know, he was walking with her back here and he fell to the ground not moving and hardly breathing” I say. “I’m going to go get Lincoln”

I go get Lincoln and I bring him to the drop ship. “What happened to her?” he asks. I told him what Murphy told me and then he asked everyone to leave the drop ship. We do what we are told and in 20 minutes or so he comes out with a smile on his face.

“Is she okay?” I asked him.

“She is fine, but she needs to take it easy from now till after the baby is born” he says.

“Okay”

“Make sure she takes it easy, okay?”

“I’ll try”

“Even if you die, make sure she takes it easy”

“Will do, thank you” he nods and leaves as I go in the drop ship to make sure she is okay. When I walk in there she is awake “hey princess” I say.

“Hey Bell, Murphy is pissed at my… our mom” she says.

“I bet, how are you feeling”

“Better”

“Good… you know you will have to take it easy until the baby gets here, right?”

“I know, Lincoln told me.” We go back to our tent where she falls asleep with the cutest grin on her face. I can’t believe soon I will be able to call Clarke my wife and I get to spend the rest of my life with her.


	42. 42

Writer’s P.O.V * next day*

Bellamy and Clarke are getting ready for the day when Octavia comes through the door screaming. Bellamy knows why but Clarke has no idea, Clarke looks at O like she is going mad.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asks.

“Bell, have you-” O starts to say.

“No O, I haven’t” he interrupts.

“What?” Clarke says confused.

“Bellamy tell her” Octavia says squealing.

“Okay, okay” he says.

Clarke’s P.O.V

I was so confused as to why O was screaming but then I saw Bellamy’s eyes and he sat next to me. “ how would you like to have our wedding tonight?” he asks.

“What are you talking about?” I asked him.

“I made a way to have our wedding tonight, lets just say I’ve been planning this for a while and I wanted to surprise you and I want to be married before our baby comes”

“Yes, I want to marry you tonight so much, I love you so much too” I say pulling him closer and kissing him. I am only 7 months pregnant and I’m showing a lot but Octavia said that she would make my dress the way I want.

*later*  
I am about to walk down the aisle and get married to the love of my life. Of course my mom isn’t here so Murphy is going to walk me down. “Thank you for walking me down the aisle Murphy” I say.

“No problem, what are brothers for” he says and I laugh “no seriously what are they for”

“Murphy, do what you think brothers do”

“Are you ready to get married?” he asks.

“Yeah I am, also in a couple of months you are going to an uncle” I tell him.

“That child will be loved”

“I know.” The music starts playing and I make my way down the aisle with Murphy and before I know it I’m standing in front of Bellamy. I am so happy that I am getting married to the love of my life right now.

All of the sudden I hear Finn yelling “you can’t marry him Clarke!”

“Finn, just stop, it’s over” I tell him.

“No please Clarke” he says.

“Finn what are you doing?” Raven asks.

“Getting the one I love back”

“I thought you loved me”

“Well you thought wrong Raven, I love Clarke”

“Finn it doesn’t matter if you love me, it’s over, I love Bellamy and I am getting married to him right now, so either you sit down and be quiet or I’ll have you removed!” I yell at him.

[A/n… To be continued.]


	43. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short

Bellamy’s P.O.V

As my princess is yelling at Finn, I’m just standing here trying not to laugh. Clarke is amazing when she is being mean to people. “... I love Bellamy, and I am getting married to him right now, so either sit down and be quiet or I’ll have you removed” she says.

“Clarke just please reconsider, please” Finn says.

Clarke looks at me and I know what to do. “Miller can you please remove him?” I asked him. After he was removed everything went back to us. I was the one who started saying the vows. “Clarke, I have loved you for a long time now and I can’t imagine my life without you, you are my life, my home, my everything. So on this day I vow to love you with everything I have and protect you from anything that can harm you” I say.

Then she starts her vows  
“Bellamy, when we met I didn’t like you very much and that's no secret but as I got to know you I learned how wonderful it is to have you around. I fell in love with you and I don’t know how I did but I’m glad I did. You’re my best friend, my life, my home, my everything, and I’ll love you forever” she says. It left tears in my eyes to know how she really felt about me even though we have had our differences.

“I know here that by the 100, man and wife, you may kiss your bride,” Monty says. I lean in and catch her lips with mine, and the world stopped when I did.

“So now what Mrs. Blake?” I ask her when we start our first dance.

“I don’t know Mr. Blake, but I can’t wait to find out,” she says. She starts to look faint and I know it’s the baby making her that way.

“Are you okay?” I ask her.

“Yeah, I just feel nauseous, but I’m fine, it’s just the baby kicking” she says.

“Want to go home”

“No I’m fine, and you know when our baby is about 6 months we can have a proper honeymoon”

“I know but you sure you don’t want to go home”  
“I’m… fine…” she says as she starts throwing up on the ground.

“We’re going home” I tell everyone but I tell them to enjoy themselves then Clarke and I go home.


	44. 44

Clarke’s P.O.V

I can’t believe I’m married to Bellamy and I’m so happy that I am. I thought we were going to get married after the baby was born. We had to go home early because I started throwing up in the middle of the party. “How are you feeling?” Bell asks me after a couple hours of me sleeping.

“A little better, but still don’t feel well, can you stay with me?” I ask.

“Of course my princess”

He crawls under the covers and puts his hand on my baby bump. I turned away from him and he put his arm around me and fell asleep with me a couple minutes later. The one thing or the best thing Octavia has done was have a surprise wedding for Bellamy and I. I love her so much for giving Bellamy and I the best day of our lives other than when our baby is soon to be born. 

*1 and an half months later*

All of a sudden my water broke and I had a burst of pain. Bellamy came running into the room and realized I was in labor. He picks me up and runs as fast as he could to the med bay. My mom saw Bellamy running into the bay with me in his arms screaming in pain.

“I hate you for doing this to me!” I yell at Bellamy.

“I know princess, but soon we will have our baby in our arms and you won’t hate me anymore” he says calmly.

(2 hours of being in labor later)

“Get this child out of me Now!” I yell at the top of my lungs.

After my baby or I should say babies were born I was so happy, Bellamy and I couldn't believe we had twins, one boy and one girl. “What's their name?” My mom asks Bellamy and I look at eachother and I know what my baby girl's name is going to be, but I have no idea about our baby boy. 

“Our girl is Aurora,” I say.

“And our boy is Elijah or Eli,” Bellamy says. He turns to me and says “after my brother who died before I was born, he would be 2 years older than me”

We went home and Bellamy started building a 2nd crib. Aurora was asleep in the crib and I was holding Elijah. “Hey Bellamy, why didn’t you tell me before about your brother” I asked him.

“I don’t really talk about him, but I know I wanted to name a boy of mine after him,” he says.

“Well it’s a wonderful name for a boy and I love it”

“I can’t believe you named our baby girl after my mom”

“I loved your mom and I know you were broken when she died and i thought it would be a good thing”

“It is thank you”

“I love you so much Mr. Blake”

“I love you too Mrs. Blake”


	45. 45

Octavia’s P.O.V

I can’t believe I have a niece and nephew, my brother and sister in law have twins. One’s named after my mother and the other is named after my dead brother that died before Bellamy was born.

Aurora is the sweetest thing, she never cries and she sleeps all day while looking like an angel. Elijah is a little different, he cries sometimes but he is the pain in the ass to get to bed. Other than that he is the other angel in the family.

“Clarke, you and Bell make the cutest babies” I tell her.

“I agree, but I think you and Lincoln would too,” she says.

“I don’t know, I don’t think he wants kids”

“Have you asked him”

“No, but I don’t think so,” I say.

“Just ask him” she says then leaves with Aurora and Elijah.

Bellamy’s P.O.V

I get home and I see Clarke and the kids are not home, but a couple minutes later all 3 of them walk through the door. “Hey, where did you go?” I asked Clarke after she put the kids down.

“I went and ate lunch with Octavia,” she says, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“How was it”

“It was fine, she kept holding Eli and said how much he looked like you”

“He has your eyes though”

“But your messy hair, he gave me heartburn like there was no tomorrow”   
“Well you only had them a couple days ago, just wait and they’ll be our twins”

“Well they are our twins”

“You know what I mean.” We went to bed with our children in their cribs and we were dead asleep within 2 minutes.


	46. 46

Clarke’s P.O.V *4 years later*

Mine and Bellamy’s twins are now 3 years old almost 4, and I couldn’t be happier. Bellamy and I still haven’t been on a honeymoon because of the twins but we don’t care. We have our family and that’s all that matters.

The twins 4th birthday is coming up and Bellamy has a big surprise for them and me. He said I’m gonna love it and the kids will love theirs. Octavia and Lincoln got married 3 years ago and they have a 1 year old son named Lucas. He is very sweet and Aurora loves playing with him. Eli loves coming to work with me and saying ‘hi’ to everyone who walks by.

My mom had nothing to do with my kids, Eli has said ‘hi’ to her but he doesn’t know that she is his grandmother. They both go to the school that we now have at camp that is also runed by Harper. She loves the kids and when Octavia doesn’t want to babysit, Harper does. 

The twins also love their uncle Murphy a lot. Aurora has even gone swimming with him, and Eli has gone camping with him. I am so happy that I have the family that I have, and I am so proud of Bellamy for changing his ways all that time ago and never going back. Bellamy and I have been through a lot together and I couldn’t have it anyother way.

*outside of med bay*

Bellamy walks up to me with Aurora in his arms and Eli in front of him. “Hey princess” he says, and yes he still calls me ‘princess’.

“Hey what are you doing here?” I asked him.

“Eli wanted to see you and Aurora wanted to go with Eli, so here we are, I also wanted to see you”

"Well you just made my day better,also I have a surprise for you when we get home"

"Okay can't wait"

I finished my shift and we all headed home, I was talking to Lincoln the other day when he told me a surprising news. We got home and the twins both asked at the same time "tomorrow can we go swimming with uncle Murphy" I just smiled. 

"Of course but we need to talk to your uncle Murphy tomorrow, ok?" I tell them. They nodded and went to their room to play. 

"So what's this surprise you have, princess" Bell asked as soon as we were alone. 

"Well me and Lincoln were talking the other day, and he told me some surprising news" He gave me a look to continue so I did. "He told me I was… that I was… pregnant" He looked taken aback, but then he smiled and kissed me then lifted me into his arms. 

"Are you serious" He asked. 

"Yeah"


	47. 47

Bellamy's P.O.V *the twins B-day*

Octavia was setting up the rest of the party for the twins. Eli was really happy that Clarke took him to work with her. Aurora was with Murphy and Lincoln having another swimming lesson. 

I'm so happy that me and Clarke are going to have another baby, but don't know how Aurora and Eli will react. I know Aurora said that one day she would want a sister but I don't know about Elijah. 

*after the birthday party*

After the party ended, the twins stayed with Murphy, so me and Clarke could have us time. 

"Hey my princess" I say when she walks through the door. 

"Hey my rebel, what have you been up to" She asks. 

"Nothing, how are the people in the med bay?" I asked her. 

"Good, where's Aurora and Elijah, I thought they would be here when I got home"

"They are with Murphy, want to go and say goodnight to them"

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me what your surprise is for me" We go to Murphys and when we knock on the door and both of the kids come running. 

"It's mommy and Daddy" Eli says. 

"Mommy and daddy, open the door," Aurora says. 

The door opens and Eli gives Clarke the biggest hug and Aurora with me, then they traded. 

"Mommy, daddy are you staying da nite to" Eli asks. 

" No, mommy and I wanted to come by and say goodnight to you both" I tell them. 

"We wove you mommy and daddy" They say. 

"We love you too sweet hearts" Clarke tells them. We both give them a hug and a kiss on the head, then we go home. 

We got home back home, I saw that Clarke didn’t look right, I didn’t take it seriously but I kept an eye on her. We were sitting on the couch and all of the sudden Clarke got up and ran to the bathroom, I ran after her to make sure she was okay.

“Princess, you okay?” I asked, all I hear is her throwing up. I feel bad but I don’t leave until she comes out.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just morning sickness” she says. She then goes to our room and lays down, I lay down next to her and held her as close to me as possible.

*later that night*

I woke up and Clarke wasn’t there, I looked around the room but she wasn’t there. I left the room and I saw Clarke by the window, so I went over to her. “Hey, you okay” I asked.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you, so I came out here to think,” she says.

“I fell asleep holding you and when I woke up you weren’t there”

“Sorry, you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you”

“I wish you did, anyway you remember how you asked me what the surprise I had for you was… well the surprise I had was to finally take you on our honeymoon”

“Oh Bellamy, you know I would love too but we are going to be parents once again to a child and I just think that we should wait a couple more years, Don’t get me wrong, I would love to go on a honeymoon with you. When we got married we had twins and now we have one on the way, we still can do things but I think we should wait till our unborn child is old enough to know we are going to come back” Clarke explained. 

“I understand, and if you think I’m mad well I’m not. We are about to become parents to a amazing child and we are parents to two amazing kids already” I pause and pull her closer to me, then I continue “they love us and we love them and this one coming is going to be loved just as much”

We go to bed and I hold her, she turns to face me and she puts her hands on my face, she kisses me and I kiss back. She crawled on top of me and I knew what was going to happen and I wasn’t going to try to stop it.

*the next day*

Clarke was still asleep when I got up, so I went and got her some food, when it was done, Clarke was up and smiling at me, I gave her the food and then we went to pick up the twins.


	48. 48

Octavia’s P.O.V

Yesterday Lincoln finally told me what Clarke and Bellamy are hiding and I couldn’t believe it. Clarke was going to have another baby, I almost started crying because I found out that me and Lincoln were going to have another baby as well, but I haven’t told Lincoln yet.

“Hey Lincoln, can we talk?” I asked him.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asks.

“I have to tell you something”

“What” 

“Lets see if you can tell” I put his hand on my belly and the look on his face was priceless. 

“Are you serious, we’re going to have another baby” he asks. I nod and he picks me up and spins me around, then he puts me down and kisses me as hard as he could while being gentil. “I love you so much Octavia”

“I love you more”

*later that day*

I go to the med bay so I can find Clarke and Bellamy so I can tell them that Lincoln and I are having another baby, and I know they’ll tell me about them having another baby too. “Hey Clarke, can I talk to you and Bell?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m on my way home now,” she says.

“Okay, Lincoln is watching Lucas right now and I have to tell you and Bell something”

“Yeah, Bellamy and I need to tell you something too”

We arrived at Bellamy and Clarke place and the twins were eating and Bell was making food for Clarke and himself. “Mommy, Mommy” the twins say at the same time.

“Hey my babies, go and finish your food” Clarke tells them.  
“Hey O, what's up” Bell asks when he sees me.

“I have to tell you and Clarke something,” I tell him.

“How convenient so do we”

“I know Clarke told me you guys had something to tell me” The kids finished and went to their room while we went to the living room. One thing that changed since we got to the ground is our homes, they are like they used to be 100 years ago. “So I wanted to tell you that Lincoln and I are expecting” I tell them. I saw Bellamy’s face and at first I was scared, but then he smiled and hugged me.

“That's great O, but Clarke and I are also expecting” he says.

“Oh. My. God… well I actually already knew that, Lincoln told me yesterday”

Bellamy’s P.O.V 

The girls will have fun planning what names they think they should name the kids. Octavia will with mine and Clarke’s because she didn’t get to last time. I’m happy for O and Lincoln, and I can’t wait to have a niece or another nephew. I love having Lucas around but I think it would be good for him to have a sibling, and if he gets a sister I will give him the speech my mom gave me when Octavia was born. ‘Your a big brother now, that means you have to take care of your sister, your sister, your responsibility’ 

Clarke’s P.O.V

I’m so happy for Octavia and Lincoln because I know O wanted more than one child and I know Lincoln wanted Lucas to have a sibling. Octavia and I decided that we will pick names for the other and we can veto if we don’t like it.


	49. 49

Murphy’s P.O.V

I love my niece and nephew so much and I can't wait until I have another. Now almost everyone in camp knows that Clarke and Octavia are both expecting. If I could choose what gender I would want for Clarke then I would have to say a girl because both Eli and Aurora wanted a little sister. There are only about 3 people in camp that don't know that Clarke is pregnant, and that is Abby, Finn, and Raven. I don’t think that Finn even knows about Aurora and Elijah and I wouldn’t be surprised 

After the wedding between Clarke and Bellamy, Finn has not once been out of his home. We kinda think he dies but we don't know, he has people bring him food to his door every month. I don’t know why he doesn’t come out but I think it’s because Clare chose Bellamy and she told Finn that she has never and will never love him. Clarke said that 4 years ago on her wedding day and we haven’t seen Finn since.

One thing I know is that Raven finally saw how horrible Finn was and left. Her and Clarke are on good terms and are somewhat friends but I kinda have something to tell the gang but I don't know how they will react, one they could be totally okay with it or 2 they refuse to let Raven into the group. I walk to the gang spot and everyone there even Raven looks up, it looks like she is a part of our little gang. When Aurora and Eli see me, they get up and run towards me, then Lucas does too. I’m not really Lucas’s uncle but by law I am so we say I am and he runs towards me. Raven looks my way and I can’t help but smile and I don’t know why, the kids go back to their parents and I walk over and sit down.

“What’s up guys, how are you girls doing” I ask Clarke and Octavia. 

“We are fine,” Clarke answers.

Raven comes over to me and pulls me to the side to talk. I can tell everyone is looking at us because she came up to me to talk in private. “You should tell them now,” she says.

“I thought you wanted to wait till we know for sure you were accepted” I tell her.

“I don’t want to hide, I want to be with you and not in secret”

“Okay” we walk back to the group and everyone is looking at us. I know Clarke and Bellamy are very confused, but also wanted to know what the hell.

Clarke’s P.O.V

After Raven and Murphy come back from ‘talking’ they started acting weird. I looked at Bellamy and he was equally confused as me. “Murphy what the hell is going on” I asked.

“Well, can you all promise not to get upset when I tell you guys this, Clarke I mostly talking to you” all of us nod and he continues “Well I have been seeing someone and I know you might freak out” everyone gives him a look to go on. “Raven, I’ve been seeing Raven”

Oh. My. God. This can not be happening. Eli comes running up to me, I pick him up and start walking to my house. Murphy comes running after me.

“Clarke please, don’t be mad,” Murphy says.

“How can I not be mad Murphy, you know why I don’t like her that much and I’m just starting to let her in” I yell. I put Eli down and he ran to his room.

“I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted to wait till she was in the group” He says.

“Why her over all the girls in camp, and what happened to Emori” I asked him.

“She left me before the twins birthday party”

“Why her”

“It was union day and you and Bellamy were somewhere, I was drinking to much because of Emori, Raven had just left Finn and we started talking then one thing led to another”

“And you kept seeing her after that”

“I fell for her...why can't you just let me be happy?” he asks.

“Of course I want you to be happy but when she breaks your heart don't be coming to me afterwards” I tell him.


	50. 50

Bellamy’s P.O.V

When Clarke stormed off with Eli, Aurora came up to me and I picked her up then went after Clarke. 

“Of course I want you to be happy but when she breaks your heart dont be coming to me afterwards” I hear Clarke tell Murphy.

Murphy walks off and Clarke storms into our house. I go after her and she is sitting while looking very angry. I put Aurora down and she goes to her room to find her brother, I sit next to Clarke and she looks up at me. “He’s going to regret dating her,” She says.

“Why are you so upset about this?” I asked her.

“I just don’t want my brother getting hurt, and when I was with Finn she knew the whole time and she only came back because she wanted me gone. Then she apologized for it and she realized people needed me here”

“I’m sorry about that, but why don’t you give her a chance to prove herself”

“I’m willing to let her prove herself, but if she doesn’t and she ends up hurting my brother then what? If she hurts my brother then she will be hurting me again” she says putting her head on my shoulder.

“Murphy seems happy, I would give it a chance and if he gets hurt then you’ll be there for him” I tell her.

“I told him not to come to me if she did”

“You’re the only one he’ll want to come to, actually you’re the only one he can come to”

“I hope so,” she says. Then the kids come out and sit next to us, they look at us with a smile.

“Momma, are you and uncle Murphy kay?” Eli asks.

“We’re fine,” Clarke told him.

“Dadda, can we go to auntie O's?” Aurora asks me.

“It’s up to mamma” I tell her.

“Don’t care, just both of you behave” they nod and run to the door where O was waiting for them.

Clarke’s P.O.V

Bellamy calmed me down after I freaked out on Murphy. Maybe I overreacted a little bit, but I don’t want my brother getting hurt. “Princess?” Bellamy asks.

“Yeah” I say.

“What gender do you think our next child is gonna be”

“I don’t know or care as long as the baby is perfect and healthy”

“Me too” he says “me too”


	51. 51

Clarke’s P.O.V (time jump) *9 months later*

I was in the med bay in labor with my 3rd child. It’s been 13 hours and I am still in labor, Bellamy hasn’t left my side. Octavia is also in labor in the next room but she has only been in there for an hour. 2 hours later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. “She's beautiful, what's her name?” Bell asks.

“I like Madi, I picked it for Octavia but she vetoed it, and for O I was thinking her middle name should be Octavia” I told him.

“I love it and you”

“I love you too” Just then O comes in with Lincoln and a baby.

“I had a girl and I want to name her Lily after my favorite flower and her middle name will be Clarke” O says.

“Octavia, I would like you to meet our daughter Madi Octavia Blake”

“You had the same idea as me”

“The twins will be so happy they have a baby sister” Bell says. O and Lincoln leave and I try to get some sleep while Bellamy holds and tries to bond with Madi.

*couple hours later*

I was sent home with Madi and the twins were both at the door waiting with Murphy when we walked in. After Murphy left the twins asked at the same time “do we have a brother or a sissy”

“I would like you to meet your sister Madi” I tell them. They were so happy that they got a sister that they started jumping up and down with excitement. 

*later that night*

I was laying in bed waiting for Bellamy to come in after he put Madi down for bed. I put the twins to bed already and I am so tired but I wanted to wait for Bellamy. He came in and I was half asleep but he went to his side of the bed and crawled in, he pulled me to him as gently as he could.

We fell asleep and all I could think about was how our life is gonna be different now that our family has grown. I love everyone in my family, I love Bellamy, the twins, Madi, Octavia, Lincoln, Lucas, Lily, and Murphy. My mom...well of course I love her but I will not let her around my children or my family.

*the next day*

I woke up and Bellamy wasn’t there and so I got up and he was in the living room with the twins sitting next to him and him holding Madi. It was the best thing to watch because it’s all I’ve ever wanted in life. Ever since I was young I’ve wanted a big family of my own, but when I was younger I didn’t think that would happen because on the ark you could only have one child, I am so happy they sent us to earth because I got the family I always wanted.


	52. 52

Writer’s P.O.V

Clarke was not allowed to go to work for 2 weeks because of giving birth, and Bellamy only got to work half days because he needed to help Clarke with the twins and Madi. Elijah and Aurora were about to go into a higher level in school and they were very happy about it, Bellamy is soon going to teach them how to hunt but Clarke doesn’t want him to. Clarke thinks it's too dangerous for little and she told Bellamy she would kick his ass if he taught them without her permission.

Octavia and Lincoln were happy to have had a little girl and so was Lucas to have a little sister, when Octavia and Lincoln got home Lucas was so happy to be a big brother. A lot has happened since they got to earth, but they wouldn’t change a thing at all. Things are finally becoming normal and safe for once in their lives.

Clarke, Bellamy, and the kids go down to the river for some fun, Murphy and Raven tag alone and so does Octavia, Lincoln, and their 2 kids. Everybody’s at the river and it’s so quiet and peaceful, Clarke and Bellamy sit down by a tree with Madi in their arms, and you could tell just how much they are in love with each other just by looking at them. The twins and Lucas ask Bellamy to go in the water with them and of course he does, they also ask Lincoln and then Octavia goes over to Clarke.

“Can you believe this is our family?” O asks.

“Not at first, but ever since I was little I wanted a big family like this, but when we were on the ark I didn’t think it would come true because they only allowed one child to be born in one household” Clarke tells her.

“Yeah, on the ark they would’ve taken one of the twins and gave it to a family who couldn’t have any”

“Yeah, I know and that's why I’m glad they sent us down to earth, I wouldn’t have what I have now without being here”

“Yeah me too”

Clarke’s P.O.V (couple hours later)

A few hours go by and everything is perfect until we get through the gate where my mother was waiting for me. “Clarke, can we talk?” she asks. 

I don’t say a word to her, I walk to my house with Bellamy and the kids then I close the door. I haven’t talked to my mother since I found out Murphy was my brother, I guess on the ark my mom had murph then slept with Kane, then she had a choice to make… either keep the child she just conceived or keep the child that she already had. Jake thought Murphy died because that's what my mom made him believe, so when she had me he wasn’t surprised. Murphy was given to a family who wanted a child but couldn’t have any at all. 

*later that night*

Me, Bellamy, and the kids went to the dining area, after dinner we went home and Murphy came over to hang out and Aurora was hip to hip with him the whole time. Eli was sitting on Bellamy’s lap and Madi was asleep in her crib when all of the sudden she woke up. Murphy got up and picked her up in his arms then walked back to the couch, he sang her back to sleep and that's when I realized he would be a good father one day. All of the sudden I ended up thinking ‘are him and Raven going to have kids one day?’ 

Murphy hands me Madi then he puts the twins to bed because they wanted him to, Madi was sound asleep so I put her back in her crib. Murphy comes out and sits next to me, him and Bellamy start talking and so I get up and get a snack, when I get back to the living room, I asked Murphy “how are you and Raven doing?”

“We’re fine, why?” he asks.

“I saw how you were with the twins and I saw how you were with Madi, do you want kids one day?”

“Maybe one day but not now, Raven has been working a lot and I don’t think we are ready for that yet”

“Has Raven heard from Finn?” Bellamy all of the sudden asks.

“I don’t think so, if she has then she hasn’t told me about it, but I don’t think so” Murphy says.

Murphy leaves and Bellamy and I head to bed, he jumps into bed like Eli does with a big grin on his face. “What?” I asked him.

“Nothing, just we have been busy a lot and I miss you” He says.

“Bell, we can’t, it hasn’t been 6 weeks yet”

“Fine, but I’m holding you in my arms”

“I wouldn’t have it anyother way” then we go to bed with him holding me in his arms.


	53. 53

Bellamy’s P.O.V *next day*

A new day, and I feel like crap, but I have a family to support. I’m going out with the hunting party today and I want to take the twins but Clarke might not let me. “Hey princess?” I ask.

“Yeah?” she asks back.

“Can I take the twins out with me and the hunting party”

“I don’t know, don’t you think that they are a little young”

“I’ll be them the whole time and I won’t let them see anything to scary”

“As long as you’re with the whole time then I don’t care”

“Thank you” I say, then I go into the twins room to get them ready. After the kids are done getting ready we say goodbye to Clarke, then we head to the gate where Miller, Murphy, Rick, and a couple others were waiting for us. “Are the mini’s coming today?” Miller asks. I nod and we head into the woods, Aurora was so happy that she ran to the front where Murphy was. She loves her uncle so much that she would do anything with him, she is more like me because she loves swimming, hiking, and other outdoor things, Eli on the other hand is more like his mother because he loves helping people in any way he can. Eli is hip to hip with me and all I can do is smile, I know he is very close to Clarke, but at this moment it seems like he’s becoming closer to me as well.

*after the hunting party*

We get to the gate and Clarke is waiting for us, Eli runs up to her and gives her the biggest hug he could. Aurora then comes up and gives Clarke the biggest hug she could as well, after the kids hug her I got to, I kissed the top of her head and then we went home.

*later that night*

We put the kids to bed then we hear a knock at the door, I open the door and it’s Jasper with a thing of moonshine he made 5 years ago. “What are you doing here Jasper?” I asked him.

“Want some moonshine?” he asks.

“Come on in”

He walks to the living room with the bottle of moonshine and sits on the couch. “Oh you brought us fun didn’t you?” Clarke says when she sees the bottle.

“Yeah, didn’t know if you were coming to union day or not” Jasper says.

“Yeah we might not but maybe we will” I tell him.

*couple hours later*

Jasper finally leaves and Clarke and I get ready for bed, it's only been 2 weeks since Madi was born, and I have to wait another 4 weeks before I can show my wife how much I love her. One thing that happened when Madi was born was that they had to tie Clarke’s tubes so that means we can’t have any more children. I’m fine with not having any more children because we already have 3 wonderful children already and 2 of them are only 4 so there is no need for anymore kids.


	54. 54

Clarke’s P.O.V *next day*

Last night Jasper came over and wouldn’t stop talking about him proposing to Maya, don’t get me wrong I love the idea of him thinking and planning on proposing but I really don’t care how he does it. It’s union day today and Bellamy and I still don’t know if we are going to go, we might not because of Madi but maybe we will. I go to work and my mother is at the door waiting for me, I really don’t want to talk to her but I might have no choice.

“Clarke, we need to talk,” she says.

“What do you want!” I yell.

“I want my daughter back”

“It’s too late for that”

“Clarke, you can’t still be mad at for this”

“You never told me about my brother and you lied to me about who my father was, so I’m sorry for not forgiving you” I say and walk off. I went to mine and Bellamy’s stop and I was surprised to see Bellamy there. “Hey Bell, what are you doing here?” I asked him.

“Hey princess, came to clear my head, what about you?” he asks me.

“Me too, it’s crazy to think of what we have now and what we had before we got here”

“Yeah, but I love what we have now, I love our big family and I love you”

“I love our big family too, and I love you too with all of my heart”

Hey, Monty and Harper have been acting weird, do you know what's wrong with them” Bell asks.

“Yeah, one they are engaged and two they are having a baby” I tell him.

“How did you know this and I didn’t”

“Because I talk to them unlike you”

“Wow I love you too”

“Shut up”

*that night*

Bellamy and I decided to go to union day, I guess Octavia and Lincoln are having Kane babysit too, so the kids won’t be too crazy. Bellamy and I walk to the party hand in hand, Monty hands me some moonshine and Miller hands some to Bellamy too. 

“So are you going to have any more kids?” Miller asks when we all sit down.

“We can’t, my tubes were tied when Madi was born” I tell him.

*later*

One of my favorite songs comes on and I try to pull Bellamy on the dance floor. “Come on Bell, dance with me”

“No princess, I’ll watch you” he says. I start to pull him more but he doesn’t move.

“Bell, please for me”

“Fine” we go on the dance floor and we dance for an hour. I'm already really drunk so Bellamy thinks it’s a good idea that we go home.

Writer’s P.O.V *couple weeks later*

Everything was finally normal and no one was trying to kill anyone, Octavia and Lincoln are happy with their 2 kids. Bellamy and Clarke are happy with their 3 kids, and Monty and Harper are getting married and having a baby. Everything is great and nothing is out of place, Clarke’s mom went back to the camp she left with in the first place, but Kane chose to stay with the 100 camp and he left Abby. Clarke has everything she’s ever wanted since she was young, Bellamy has everything he’s wanted since he was 16 years old. Life on the ground is everything they dreamed of. Things wouldn’t be the way they are if Clarke and Bellamy didn’t choose what they did when they did it. So how did Clarke and Bellamy fall in love? Well no one knows, one minute they weren’t and the next they were.   
If she didn’t run as fast as she could to keep up with him, they wouldn’t be where they are today. He started feeling something for her when she went after him, he couldn’t get her out of his head. She started feeling something for him after he opened up to her about what was happening, she then couldn’t get him out of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feed back.
> 
> BTW- O is short for Octavia  
>  Bell is short for Bellamy  
>  Princess is a nickname for Clarke  
>  Eli is short for Elijah


End file.
